Donde Menos lo Esperaba
by Maricoles
Summary: Ambos perdieron al amor de sus vidas, no eran enemigos pero tampoco eran amigos, ambos ahora son responsables de la vida un pequeño bebé. Dos seres que no tienen mucho en común mas que el dolor y el reto de asegurar la felicidad de un pequeño que no tiene a nadie mas en el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi loca cabeza lo hizo de nuevo y una vez mas les traigo una nueva historia, es un poco diferente pero espero les guste, ahora si ya beteado y corregido por Eve a quien agradezco con el alma. Pero sobre todo espero les guste mucho.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la señora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los sigo amando y creando historias con ellos.**

 _Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

La lluvia caía en mi rostro. Como siempre en Forks, la lluvia no respetaba nada, ni bodas, ni fiestas, mucho menos funerales.

Estaba viendo como enterraban al amor de mi vida. Tenía a su hijo en mis brazos. Miré los dos ataúdes y escuché como el padre de Tanya decía unas palabras sobre lo feliz que había sido el matrimonio de esta con mi Jacob. Sentí una mirada posarse sobre mí, era él… El eterno enamorado de la rubia, Tanya, estaba segura.

El servicio terminó y yo caminé junto al señor Denalli, que sostenía un paraguas para cubrirnos, al pequeño de tres meses y a mí.

—Señor Denalli —dijo alguien detrás de nosotros. Conocía esa voz—. Necesito hablar con usted.

Eleazar Denalli se giró y le hizo una aclaración.

—Lo que usted necesita, no es lo que yo quiero. —Suspiró—. Al menos de momento. Respete mi dolor, señor Cullen.

Él se quedó clavado ahí, bajo la lluvia, y pude sentir su rabia y su dolor.

Había dado apenas dos pasos cuando escuché su voz de nuevo.

—Mis condolencias, señorita Swan. —Fue más un insulto que sentimientos verdaderos. Lo ignoré.

Llegamos a la casa que había estado compartiendo con Tanya, Jacob, el bebé y Eleazar desde hace años, un sonoro suspiro salió de mí, ahora se sentía tan vacía… sin él.

—Bella, iré a dormir. No me siento nada bien —me dijo Eleazar antes de subir a su recámara.

Yo llevé al pequeño Kai a la cuna, que estaba al lado de mi cama. Desde que él pequeño había nacido yo lo había cuidado.

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. Mi mente empezó a recordar cuando habíamos conocido a Edward y Jacob.

Tanya y yo habíamos crecido juntas, al menos desde que yo tenía 14 años. Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de transito. El mentor de mi padre me había acogido, me llevó a vivir con él, y así conocí a su hija, Tanya, una niña rubia, hermosa y mimada. Aunque teníamos nuestras discusiones y diferencias, al final habíamos crecido como hermanas.

Hasta que nos enamoramos del mismo hombre.

Cuando fuimos al instituto, en mi primer día de clases conocí a Jacob y me enamoré en cuanto lo vi.

Al igual que Edward se había enamorado de Tanya, pero Jacob no se enamoró de mí, sino de Tanya, y Tanya estaba embobada por él. Al principio pensé que a ella no le interesaba, que solo era un capricho porque siempre coqueteaba con Edward, hasta novios habían sido, y si a eso le sumamos que Jacob no era rico y era nativo americano. Yo rezaba cada noche para que no llegaran a nada.

Eleazar y Carmen siempre habían sido lo bastante elitistas, solo querían lo mejor para su hija. Así que yo guardaba la esperanza que nunca floreciera ese amor, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, ese amor floreció, a pesar de todos los obstáculos; los míos, los de Edward, y los de Carmen y Eleazar.

La pareja de tortolos se casó en cuanto cumplieron veintiún años. Una escapada a Las Vegas y listo. Todavía recuerdo los gritos de Carmen, la madre de Tanya, acusándome de ser su cómplice, casi podía carcajearme, si yo hubiera sabido de esa boda, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por impedirla.

Después de la desilusión inicial, los padres de Tanya, aceptaron a Jake, porque era el mejor de los hombres. Quien no estuvo resignado, y aún a pesar de la boda dio batalla, fue Edward Cullen.

Carmen sugirió otra boda para que todos aceptaran el hecho. Recuerdo como tuve que sacar a Edward de la Iglesia, a petición de Tanya, ella decía que estaba intentando chantajearla. Todavía puedo escuchar sus burlas cuando lo saqué de la iglesia. Me decía que era lo mejor para los dos, que le permitiera terminar con esa farsa, que él podía hacer que Tanya dejara a Jake. Pero no, para mí, la felicidad de Jake era lo primero y si su felicidad era Tanya… yo lo aceptaba.

El tipo no se rendía. Flores, regalos costosos y demás. Lo que yo odiaba era que Tanya aceptaba todo. ¡Cómo odiaba que se quedara con los regalos! Siempre terminábamos peleando por ese motivo.

Recordé una de las grandes peleas que habíamos tenido.

— _No puedes aceptar esa pulsera, vale más de mil dólares —le grité después de ver como se ponía el último regalo de Cullen._

— _Él me la regaló, ¿por qué no debería aceptarla? Él sabe que no lo amo, pero insiste en darme cosas. Dime, ¿por qué diablos no debería aceptarla?_

— _Porque eso insulta a Jake. ¡Dios! ¡Tanya! El pobre, cada vez que Edward te regala algo siente que tiene que regalarte algo mejor. Se la pasa trabajando._

— _Eso es su problema, yo jamás le pido nada. Además tengo que darte una noticia. Ya no vas a poder mudarte. —Hace unos días les había comunicado mi decisión de mudarme y buscar un trabajo diferente, yo era el ama de llaves de la familia. Y me gustaba llevar la casa, pero cada vez era más doloroso ver como Jake intentaba que su esposa solo tuviera ojos para él—. Bella —me llamó Tanya, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Te decía que estoy embarazada y tú ni me felicitas. —En ese momento mi corazón acabo de romperse y se estrelló en el suelo._

 _Finalmente, sin perder la sonrisa, la felicité._

— _¡Tanya, qué alegría!_

— _Por eso no puedes irte. He decidido que tu serás quien cuide a mi hijo o hija —lo dijo como si yo fuera de su propiedad._

— _Lo siento, Tanya, pero ya contacté con alguien y comienzo la próxima semana a trabajar con…_

— _¡Vas a dejarme! No puedo creer que tú, a quien mis padres le dieron techo, comida, educación, no quieras devolver el favor. Eres una ingrata. Bien, me dijo mi madre, cuídate de la mosca muerta de Bella, ella solo nos usa. Yo te considero mi hermana._

No necesité más. Blandengue, como soy, me quedé. Miré como el embarazo enloqueció a Tanya y con ello a Jacob.

Tanya odiaba estar embarazada y prácticamente tenía que obligarla a comer. La madre de Tanya había muerto seis meses antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada y Eleazar estaba deprimido. Así que no era de ayuda, y Jacob, bueno, él había asumido toda la responsabilidad de las empresas Denalli, así que apenas paraba en casa.

El doctor dijo que a Tanya las hormonas estaban dándole un desajuste y por eso estaba tan alterada, mi misión era tenerla lo más tranquila posible.

Lo peor eran las visitas de Cullen. Tanya lo llamaba y pasaban horas encerrados. Odiaba eso, no podía decírselo a Jacob, él estaba liado con la empresa, al parecer había un fraude o algún problema, y apenas tenía tiempo para las _loqueras_ de su esposa.

Por las noches lo esperaba con comida. El pobre casi siempre llegaba agotado y apenas comía, se dormía. Tanya lo reñía cada vez más. Lo maldecía por haberla embarazado.

Intenté todo, por eso permitía las visitas de Cullen a la casa, pero era difícil ver como el tipo salía de la recámara de Tanya con la ropa toda arrugada. Estaba harta y una noche exploté, estaba llorando en la cocina; ese día Tanya me había tirado la comida cuatro veces al piso, decía que tenía demasiada grasa, estaba demasiado condimentada, la última vez me gritó que se desharía de mí por inútil y no saber cocinar, que la porquería que le llevaba no sabía a nada.

Me sentía rebasada, aventé con fuerza un plato que estaba secando, total, Tanya en una semana ya había roto prácticamente todos, ¿por qué yo no iba a romper uno?

—No, Bella, tú no. —Alcé la vista y vi a Jake parado en la puerta de la cocina. Se veía arrebatadoramente hermoso y muy cansado.

—Lo siento —dije limpiándome las lágrimas y agachándome a recoger el plato.

Jake se acercó y me ayudó a recoger.

—No Bella, no me hagas caso, tienes derecho a quebrarte. Solo que… —Se tapó la cara y dio un grito ahogado.

Me acerque a él y su loción me hizo desearlo. No era virgen, pero jamás había sentido nada por nadie más que por Jake, pero tenía que disimular saliendo con más chicos, pero al final siempre terminaba con ellos porque no eran Jacob.

—Bella —susurró mi nombre y comenzamos a besarnos. A mí no me importaba nada más, solo que él me besara. Lo escuché gemir y sin pensarlo llevé mis manos a la corbata desajustada y la jalé, desabroché los botones de su camisa y él a su vez bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido.

Esto se sentía tan bien que no podía ser malo. Me subió a la encimera y bajó mi ropa interior mientras yo subía mi vestido.

Escuché la puerta abrirse.

—¡Vaya, vaya! La abnegada huerfanita y el flamante marido pintándole cachos a la pobre esposa embarazada. ¡Quién los viera!

Era el estúpido de Cullen. ¡Qué diablos hacía allí! Había salido de la casa hace horas y no era nadie para juzgarme.

Como pude, me bajé de la encimera y acomodé mi ropa.

—Voy a ahorrarles las preguntas, ¿cómo entré? ¿Por qué? Y todo lo demás. Tanya me mandó unas llaves y me citó para hablar del futuro, creo que al final se cansó de esperar y se dio cuenta que soy su opción. No se preocupen, no voy a decirle nada a Tanya, sobre ustedes. La alteraría y sé… —enfatizó el sé—, que no debemos alterarla. Pero les advierto que los voy a estar vigilando y si comenten un solo error que altere a Tanya, voy a destruirlos.

Jake prácticamente lo sacó a empujones de la casa y cuando regresó me pidió disculpas. Se justificó con mil cosas, pero yo estaba aún más enojada y frustrada conmigo misma.

Pasaron los meses y el estúpido de Cullen no dejaba de atosigarme. Yenía una maldita foto de esa noche, y me amenazó con mandársela a Tanya y a Eleazar, a cambio de no hacerlo yo tenía que pasarle informes de cómo estaba Tanya, dado que, por ordenes de Jacob, no podía entrar a casa, además, gracias a Dios, Tanya dejó de invitarlo porque ya estaba demasiado gorda.

Odiaba a Tanya, juro que la odiaba.

Por fin nació Kai, que era el nombre que había elegido Jake, significaba Sauce llorón.

Tanya al verlo, y notar que era una réplica exacta de Jake, se negó a atenderlo. Ella quería un niño rubio y el bebé era de piel rojiza como su papá.

Yo fui la madre de Kai, desde el momento en que salió del hospital.

Parecía que todo se había arreglado en la casa. La paz había vuelto. Yo me encargaba de Kai y la casa. Tanya había recuperado su figura y salía casi todo el día, todo parecía ir bien hasta que Tanya convenció a Jake de salir a cenar por primera vez desde que nació Kai, ese día fue el accidente.

Todavía recordaba la llamada del hospital, lo único bueno es que ninguno de los dos había sufrido. Un camión sin frenos, una curva y lluvia.

El sueño me venció y me despertaron, prácticamente en la mañana, los gorgoteos de Kai.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la cuna.

—Hola, mi vida. Buenos días para ti también.

Lo saqué de la cuna y él siguió sonriendo, y haciendo sus gracias.

Una hora después estábamos bajando para tibiar el biberón, no le gustaba caliente la leche, igual que a su papá.

—Bella. —Era Eleazar—. Qué bueno que bajas. El abogado Sinclair viene por lo del testamento.

—Adam Sinclair, señorita Swan.

—Un gusto —le respondí dándole la mano libre. El hombre la tomó y me sonrió.

—Solo esperamos a una persona más, al señor Edward Cullen. —¿Qué diablos? Pensé.

—¿Perdón? ¿Pero, por qué estaría él en el testamento?

—Lo sabrá en unos minutos. ¿Quiere que pasemos al despacho o aquí en la cocina está bien? —preguntó el abogado. Mientras el timbre sonaba. Eleazar se levantó a abrir porque yo estaba empezando a darle el biberón a Kai.

Eleazar entró con Edward, quien me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Creo que la lectura será aquí para comodidad de la señorita y el bebé.

Y comenzó la tortura.

Al parecer el testamento conjunto de Tanya y Jacob incluía a Edward, y a mí, como tutores de Kai. Además estaba el problema de quién dirigiría la empresa de Eleazar.

El abogado leyó y leyó muchísimas hojas y al final nos hizo un resumen.

—Bueno, en general, el heredero de todo es el pequeño Kai, y sus tutores son ustedes dos. —Nos señaló—. Ahora, si alguno no quiere o no puede asumir su tutoría esta pasaría en su totalidad al otro.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema —aclaré rápidamente.

—Por mí parte tampoco, aunque… —Lo miré—. ¿Cómo sería la custodia?

—Bueno, según el testamento, la casa es del abuelo del pequeño Kai, así que podría vivir aquí como hasta ahora. No hay ninguna aclaración o algo que diga dónde debe vivir.

Edward asintió y eso me dio escalofríos.

El abogado se fue y Eleazar me dijo que se retiraba a su habitación, yo me quedé con el pequeño en la cocina, como siempre. Comencé a preparar la cena, ahora solo para dos.

Escuché como hacía más ruidos de los normales el pequeño.

—Dame un minuto y voy por ti, hoy como que estás muy ruidoso. Extrañas a tu papá, yo también.

—Y a su mamá, ¿no la extrañará? —preguntaron detrás de mí, haciéndome tirar el cuchillo y parte del pimiento que picaba.

—Pensé que te habías ido, no sé qué quieres aquí. —Volteé y vi que sostenía a Kai.

—Estoy con mi ahijado, o pupilo. Cómo quieras llamarle, pero no me contéstate.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo —le dije mientras me agachaba a limpiar y levantar el cuchillo.

—A mi no me engañas. Has odiado a Tanya desde que puso los ojos en tu amado Jake. Vas a hacer que el pequeño olvide a su madre.

Cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme.

—Para tu información y cómo ya te había comunicado anteriormente, Tanya no se hacía cargo del pequeño, así que por eso no va a extrañarla, yo voy a educar…

—Vamos —dijo interrumpiéndome.

—¿Perdón?

—Dije vamos a educar, no tú sola.

—¡Por Dios! Si tú trabajas todo el día y vas de evento en evento, ¿qué tiempo tendrás para Kai?

—Haré tiempo. Antes no tenía a nadie que dependiera de mí, pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme muy seguido. Necesito hablar con Eleazar, es algo urgente, ¿puedes llamarlo? —Ordenó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y jugaba con Kai.

Iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades pero el ver a Kai, me tranquilicé y salí.

Llamé a la recámara de Eleazar.

—Pasa, Bella.

Entré y lo vi sentado en su sillón.

—Disculpa que te moleste, Eleazar, pero Edward Cullen insiste en verte y dice que es urgente.

Se levantó lentamente del sillón. Era ya un hombre de edad bastante avanzada. Tanya nació cuando Eleazar pasaba ya de los cincuenta años.

—Si estás muy cansado, puedo decirle que…

Eleazar me calló haciendo una señal con su mano.

—Esto es urgente, llévalo al despacho, ahí lo voy a atender, lleva café y luego no nos molesten.

Asentí e hice lo que me había pedido.

Edward de mala gana me devolvió a Kai. Lo volví a dejar en la silla, lo cual hizo que se enojara y comenzara a llorar.

—Lo siento, Kai —le dije tocando su pequeña mejilla—, pero sabes que no puedes estar todo el día en los brazos.

El pequeño pareció entender y bajó la intensidad. Le di un chupón.

—Listo, joven. Ahora sí, a trabajar. —Me levanté y vi que Edward me miraba.

—No me gusta que le des chupón.

—No me importa que no te guste, la que lo cuida soy yo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hacer café.

—El mío solamente —dijo antes de salir de la cocina. Escuché como hablaba algo con Eleazar y tuve ganas de aventarle la taza en la cabeza.

El café se terminó de hacer, lo puse en una jarra y tomé las tazas. Al pasar junto a Kai le sonreí, él alzó las manos, pidiéndome que lo levantara.

—¿Quiere café, el pequeño? Todavía no, corazón, estás pequeño. Ahora voy a llevarle al odioso ese el café. No tardo, no llores.

Tomé la bandeja con las cosas y caminé hacia el despacho. Toqué y abrí la puerta cuando escuché: _pase._

Eficiente como era, dejé en una mesa la bandeja, y comencé a servir el café. Iba hacia la salida y me habló Eleazar.

—Bella, en media hora regresa con Kai. —Esa orden me llenó de miedo.

¿Y si Edward convencía a Eleazar de quitarme a Kai? No podían. Tendría que asesorarme con algún abogado. Tenía mi herencia, la cual nunca había tocado, pero no era mucho, pero de algo tenía que servir.

Intenté seguir con la comida, pero por estar distraída corté mi pulgar, y si algo odiaba era la sangre. No me desmayaba, ni nada, pero no me gustaba.

—¡Mierda! —Recordé a Kai—. Tú no digas esas palabrotas, cariño. Solo yo.

—Esa es la educación que piensas darle al bebé. —Su voz era pura burla. Decidí ignorarlo—. Eleazar va a darte una noticia, yo solo voy a… darte un consejo—. Seguía de espaldas a él, me tomó por los hombros y me volteó—. No hagas ninguna idiotez, estaré vigilando, como siempre.

Después caminó hacia la puerta como si fuera el dueño de la casa, como lo odiaba. Lo detestaba, si no hubiera dejado a Tanya para ir a la universidad estoy segura que ella se habría casado con él y no con Jake.

Antes de que Tanya se enamorara de Jake estuvo un tiempo encandilada con Edward, pero él se había ido a estudiar, Tanya le había prometido esperarlo pero al parecer no fue así, ella decía que solo había salido con Cullen para que sus padres la dejaran en paz.

—Bella, tengo que hablar de algo que tal vez no te va a gustar. —Respiré hondo y miré a Eleazar—. Sé que tú querías irte, pero por amor a nosotros te quedaste y has sido una madre para Kai, pero yo estoy demasiado viejo. —El corazón empezaba a latirme demasiado rápido y una opresión en el pecho comenzó—. He hablado con Edward, es un buen hombre. —Me miró realmente se veía cansado—. Mi hija… —Comenzó a toser y toser, así que me acerque a él.

—Tal vez es mejor que hablemos mañana por la mañana. Descansa, Eleazar. —Lo tomé del brazo y lo acompañé a su cuarto.

—Bella, quiero pedirte un favor —me dijo cuando salía de su recámara después de dejarlo en su mecedora.

Sonreí.

—Claro, Eleazar.

—En mi testamento dejé una serie de… —Pensó la palabra—. Condiciones. Te ruego que las aceptes. —Volvió a toser y me acerque a él. Al hacerlo él apretó mi brazo fuertemente y yo maldije por haber aceptado sin saber—. Júrame, Bella, que vas a aceptar las condiciones.

—No puedo, Eleazar, no sé qué me pedirás. —Y si era renunciar a Kai… no lo haría jamás.

—Necesito saber que harás lo más sensato, Bella.

—Prometo pensarlo, ya hablaremos mañana.

—Mañana temprano va a venir Edward con unos abogados, así que no quiero que nos molesten.

Asentí y al salir tuve la certeza que Edward quería quitarme a Kai. Iba a prepararlo todo y me alejaría, después contrataría un abogado uno bueno, así tuviera que vender mi alma, nadie me quitaría a Kai.

Preparé una bolsa bastante decente que no llamara la atención, sobre todo con ropa y cosas de Kai, pocas mías. Al otro día buscaríamos una nueva casa.

En vez de acostar a Kai en su cuna, durmió conmigo. Sentir su cuerpecito me reconfortó.

—¡Qué bella escena! —Escuché antes de sentir una mano en mi mejilla—. Vamos, dormilona, necesitamos café.

Me quejé y me acomodé, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Kai.

—Despierta. —Él estaba acariciando mi mejilla y suspiré.

—Jake —murmuré entre sueños.

—Lamento desilusionarla, pero no soy Jake. —Su cinismo hizo que despertara—. Y espero nunca serlo, pero Eleazar quiere desayunar y me pidió despertarla.

Después me incorporé un poco.

Tenía una debilidad, la ropa de dormir e interior sexy. Era en lo único que gastaba sin pensar.

—Me gusta tu camisón, pero lo que necesitamos es café, no sexo, así que te esperamos en el despacho.

Me di cuenta que los tirantes se había resbalado y estaba enseñando el busto.

Terminé de despertarme y Kai seguía dormido. Lo tomé con cuidado y lo apreté contra mí, amaba hacer eso. Bajé a la cocina y comencé mi día.

Kai era un niño muy bueno, no era llorón y se entretenía solo. Tomé como la otra vez la bandeja y la llevé al despacho, para mi sorpresa había cerca de diez personas contando a Edward y Eleazar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intenté preguntarle a Eleazar, pero Edward me mandó a buscar más tazas y café, y que después me explicaría. Lo detestaba, me trataba como si fuera su empleada, y no lo era, era empleada de Eleazar.

Comencé a preparar el desayuno, pero de pronto pensé que si los señores se quedaban no iba a alcanzar, así que volví al despacho y escuché cuando le preguntaban a Eleazar si estaba seguro, que no era necesario, pero él dijo que yo era casi como de la familia. Eso me dolió demasiado, yo siempre me había sentido parte de su familia y recordaba las palabras de Tanya.

 _Mi padre solo te recogió porque el tuyo le salvó la vida y el juró que siempre ayudaría a su familia, pero no porque quisiera. Para nosotros toda la vida has sido un estorbo._

Ahora lo entendía, para él solo era una empleada de confianza, aguanté las lágrimas y llamé a la puerta.

Para acabar de fastidiar quien abrió fue Edward.

—¿Dime?

—¿Van a quedarse a almorzar? Necesito saber cuánta comida hacer.

—Sí, y también nos quedaremos a comer. —Me miró y volvió a su sarcasmo de siempre—, pero si es demasiado para ti, puedes llamar algún _catering_ y que te ayude. No quiero que descuides a Kai.

Iba a contestarle que se metiera el _catering_ por donde no le daba el sol, pero tenía razón, además pronto me libraría de él. Me iría lejos con Kai.

Asentí y regresé a la cocina. Llamé al servicio de mi amiga Rose, ella y su hermano atendían un servicio de _catering_ bastante bueno. Rose estaba encantada con el trabajo y prometió llegar en dos horas, mientras tanto me concentré en el almuerzo y dar la mamila a Kai.

Terminé el almuerzo, no era un "gran" festín, pero era bastante decente. Llamé a la puerta para preguntar dónde lo servía y el estúpido volvió a abrirla.

—Déjala en el comedor, nos tomaremos diez minutos para almorzar. —Fueron sus órdenes.

Yo, obedientemente, dejé todo en el comedor. Al terminar, tomé a Kai en los brazos y comencé a comer, mientras le contaba cuando mi padre me había enseñado a andar en bicicleta.

—…Ese día terminé con dos grandes raspadas, pero feliz. Cuando te enseñe a andar en bicicleta procuraré que no te caigas, pero si lo haces estaré ahí para curarte con besitos. —Le decía cuando de pronto todo se quedó en silencio.

—No te preocupes, Kai, tendrás una madre estupenda. Las mamás siempre curan con besitos. —El idiota de Edward se estaba burlando de mí.

No le contesté. De pronto, lo comprendí, Edward se casaría con alguien más. Me dejaría a mí sin el bebé.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Sería al día siguiente cuando me iría, Edward todavía andaría por aquí el día de hoy, pero de mañana no pasaría.

—Puedo sostenerlo mientras almuerzas —me dijo. Iba a negarle que cargara a Kai, pero eso lo haría sospechar, así que se lo pasé—. Van a ocurrir un par de cambios en la casa, al parecer Eleazar no hablo contigo anoche, así que espero que cuando terminemos con esto podamos hablar tú y yo, civilizadamente.

—¿De qué hablaríamos? —le repliqué mordaz.

—De Kai, que es lo único que cuenta.

Dejó a Kai en la silla mecedora y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho.

A partir de ahí todo estuvo bastante lleno de trabajo. Rose y Jasper llegaron para la comida. Edward salió y habló con Rose, que no dejó de coquetearle todo el tiempo, sobre el menú. Era una fiesta lo que quería, al menos una pequeña celebración. Rose, casi la odié, accedió a todo, hasta a no dejarme participar, así que tomé a Kai y me encerré en mi recámara.

Casi a las seis de la tarde Edward tocó a mi puerta, y sin esperar respuesta abrió.

—Necesito que estés arreglada para las seis y media. —Miró su reloj—. Espero que estés a tiempo, yo me encargo de Kai mientras tanto.

—No necesito tanto tiempo, para servir solo necesito…

—Exacto, pero no vas a servir. Vas a estar como invitada. —Sin decir nada más tomó a Kai de mi cama y salió.

Aventé un juguete de Kai contra la puerta y decidí no arreglarme, luego pensé en arreglarme y enseñarle que era bella, entonces pensé que no tenía que demostrarle nada. Al final y después de tanto pensar, no tenía tiempo de casi nada, así que tomé el vestido que usaba para las cosas formales, que era negro y sencillo, cepillé mi cabello e improvisé un moño.

Salí y encontré a Eleazar bajando, le tomé del brazo y lo ayudé.

Al llegar abajo me dio las gracias y siguió a un sillón. Yo busqué a Kai y encontré a una chica de pelo negro cargándole y haciéndole gracias. ¿Sería la nueva novia de Edward? ¿La nueva mamá de Kai? Sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué, quería arrebatarle a Kai, pero eso lo asustaría.

—Buenas noches —saludé.

—Eres Isabella. —La morena era un poco más pequeña—. Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti. Yo soy su prima, Alice. Te paso al pequeño amigo, estaba algo alterado y le di el chupón, aunque Edward no quedó muy feliz, pero el sí.

Me entregó a Kai, este se acomodó inmediatamente en mis brazos y comenzó a dormirse. Le acaricié la mejilla y en ese momento alguien golpeó algo de vidrio. Por fin, puse atención, había casi cincuenta personas en la casa.

Iba a ocultarme en la cocina cuando escuché que me llamaban; era Rose que necesitaba ayuda con algo de unos vinos, así que caminé hacia el bar, le entregué a Kai a Rose y comencé a buscarlos. Estaba agachada buscándolos cuando lo escuché.

—Esta noche estamos celebrando una nueva etapa en industrias Denalli, una nueva etapa donde dejamos atrás un nombre pero seguimos con todo hacia adelante. Gracias por su confianza y sepan que ahora que son parte de Cullen INC. Seremos más y mejores.

Todos brindaron y entonces me di cuenta, Eleazar acababa de venderle sus empresas a Cullen, ¡Dios! Solo esperaba que mañana estuvieran tan entretenidos en la fusión que no reparan en mí.

—Bella, está bien, si no encuentras el vino buscaré otro. —Rose me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Aquí está, es que no sabía lo que pasaba y me quedé asombrada.

—Señorita Hale, ¿sabe dónde está Bella? —Era Edward.

—Sí, claro. —Conocía esa voz, era la que ponía cada vez que quería ligar—. Está pasándome unos vinos.

—Isabella, ¿puedes acompañarme al despacho? —Me miró.

Levanté un poco el rostro.

—Estoy ayudando…

—La señorita Hale es capaz de hacer lo que estás haciendo, es algo urgente.

Asentí, me incorpore y lo seguí. Edward tenía a Kai en los brazos.

—Creo que es hora de que duerma —le dije extendiendo los brazos, pero Edward negó y me respondió—. Puede dormir en mis brazos.

Se senté en uno de los sillones y me hizo una señal para que lo acompañara.

—Imagino que escuchaste lo de las empresas. —Asentí—. Bueno, no solo le compré las empresas, también compré las casas y todo lo demás. Lógicamente, él puede vivir aquí hasta que… —¿Y yo? ¿Qué iba a pasar conmigo? Luego recordé que iba a escapar con Kai y ya no me importó tanto—Porque es su casa… Tú, mientras Kai te necesite por mí no hay problema, puedes seguir haciéndote cargo de la casa, pero seré yo quien pague tu sueldo. He pensado en contratar un par de empleadas de entrada por salida, para que te ayuden y tú te concentres en Kai. Voy a ocupar la habitación de Tanya, así que te pido que saques todo lo de su marido y las cosas de ella también, pero no las tires, lo que hagas con las de el marido no hay problema.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero simplemente asentí. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

Me iría de ahí, de eso estaba segura con Kai, nos alejaríamos de ese tipo nocivo.

Esa noche me fui a dormir y desperté con alguien moviéndome.

—Bella, Bella, ¡Por Dios, despierta!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eleazar falleció mientras dormía. —Eso me despertó por completo.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos. —Entonces me di cuenta, era Edward, quien me había despertado.

* * *

Muchas muertes y poco amor, esperemos que esto mejore, miles de gracias por leer y Fergie y yo les mandamos un montón de besos con babas.

P.D. Si no han visto los cortos nuevos de twilight, deberían de verlos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo los uso para contarles mi historia.**_

Pues vamos con el segundo de esta nueva aventura, millones de gracias a Eve que siempre esta ahí corrigiendo las cosas que le mando.

Ya ni para que me disculpó se que tardo años en actualizar, pero saben que hasta que no termino no la dejo, gracias por su paciencia y su amor.

Besos llenos de babas para todas.

 _Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El día fue como un borrón, yo quise hacer algo, ayudar, pero Edward una vez más se hizo cargo de todo, relegándome. Cuando me quejé me dijo que yo hacía lo más importante, cuidar a Kai.

Básicamente, no salimos de mi habitación. Edward iba a ver a Kai varias veces al día. Y en su última visita, me pidió que arreglara la habitación donde dormía Tanya para que él durmiera esa noche ahí.

Tomé a Kai en mis brazos y caminé hacia la habitación, no había entrado desde su muerte. Abrí la puerta y el perfume dulzón de Tanya me llenó la nariz.

Miré la habitación, estaba sin tocar. La ropa de Tanya estaba tirada por todos lados, miré los vestidos, esa noche al menos se había cambiado seis veces antes de decidirse. Sonreí, recordando a Tanya. Puse a Kai en la cama y comencé a recoger la ropa. Pero esta vez no la colgaría, como siempre en el vestidor, ya no había quien se la pusiera, decidí guardar todo. Así que comencé a ponerla en el piso, luego la subiría al desván, al closet que había ahí. Miré el vestidor, vi las corbatas de Jake fuera de su lugar y tomé una, la llevé a mi nariz. ¡Dios! Todavía me costaba pensar que estaba muerto. Nunca más escucharía su risa, ni nunca jamás diría lo que tanto anhelé escuchar: _Bella te quiero_.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, ahora si estaba completamente sola, y si Edward me quitaba a Kai entonces ya no tendría nada en mi vida, estaba vacía.

—Deja de llorar, estás asustando a Kai. —Escuché que me decían. Miré hacia la entrada y vi que Edward tenía al bebé en sus brazos, miré los míos y estaban vacíos. Algo en mí enloqueció, así que salí corriendo como loca, quería sentir, quería ser yo, no solo el felpudo de alguien más. Kai merecía una mejor persona para amarlo y cuidarlo, esa no era yo. No supe cuanto tiempo corrí, ni hacia donde cuando por fin me detuve estaba donde había estado mi casa, mi casa.

La miré estaba destruida, acabada. Eleazar la había vendido cuando me fui a vivir con ellos, y puso el dinero en una inversión. Estaba totalmente mojada, tenía frío y sabía que tenía que regresar. Pero algo en mí se rebelaba, me negaba a alejarme del lugar donde fui feliz. Siempre, desde que perdí a mis padres, había vivido queriendo que alguien más me quisiera o me aceptara. Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma se negaban a seguir viviendo de esta manera, mendigando amor.

Me quedé parada en la lluvia, dejando que mi cuerpo y mi mente se enfriaran, que mi mente dejara de pensar, mi cuerpo de sentir. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se desconectaron.

Unos brazos me levantaron del suelo, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el suelo.

Escuche su voz, dijo algo de helada, pero simplemente me había rendido, no quería hacer nada más. Quería irme, sabía que Kai estaba bien atendido. Nadie me necesitaba, nadie.

Me dejé ir, a la oscuridad, a lo lejano.

Estaba calientita, nada me preocupaba, yo quería seguir durmiendo, pero debía levantarme, Kai pediría su biberón pronto.

—No te levantes. —Me ordenaron y eso me hizo abrir los ojos e incorporarme rápidamente, lo cual hizo que la luz me lastimara y sintiera que alguien sacudía mi cama.

—¿Por qué demonios eres siempre tan terca? —Pude enfocar y vi que era Edward, estaba junto a mí e intentaba recostarme—. Tienes que incorporarte poco a poco. Has estado semi inconsciente varias horas. Kai llora por ti, así que necesito que te recuperes pronto.

¡Kai! En ese momento recordé mi locura, el frío la lluvia… mi cuerpo tembló ante el recuerdo. Como pude pensar en dejar a Kai.

—Veo que has recuperado la sensatez, el doctor dice que en un par de días, si te cuidas, estarás perfecta. Sin embargo, yo necesito que hablemos ahora.

Ahí estaba, este arrebato de locura me había costado a Kai, estaba segura que él me lo iba a quitar, y yo se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata.

—Primero, necesito que me expliques esto. —Miré y me enseñó un cuaderno empastado.

—Creo que es el diario de Tanya —dije recordando como Carmen había tirado el mío, que mi madre me había regalado y me ayudaba a escribir, porque era una porquería, y días después le había dado ese a Tanya.

—¿Tienes la llave? —Negué.

—No, ni siquiera lo había visto en años. —La única vez que lo había visto fue el día en que se lo regalaron. Era un hermoso cuaderno rosa con dorado, estaba cerrado con un candado, no con uno fácil de abrir, era uno especial.

—Dejaremos esto por el momento. Lo segundo, ¿qué significa esta bolsa? —Me di cuenta que era la maleta que había preparado para huir.

—Yo… yo… —Mi mente buscaba un pretexto convincente.

—Pensabas huir llevándote a Kai. —Sin atreverme a mirarlo asentí—. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Que no podía confiar en ti. Eres igual a todas.

No sabía que decirle, él estaba en lo cierto.

—Pensé que me lo ibas a quitar y es todo lo que me queda. Por favor, no me lo quites. —No pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara y que comenzara a llorar, comencé en silencio, pero poco a poco comencé a llorar más fuerte.

—No niego que me pasó por la cabeza, pero no soy un animal. Me he dado cuenta del vinculo que han formado, tú y Kai, no lo separaría de ti… —Hizo una pausa—. A menos que me des un motivo.

—¿Un motivo? —repetí.

—Digamos que si vuelvo a enterarme que planeas escapar, o algo así.

—Algo… ¿cómo lo que paso antes?

—Pasó ayer, y eso, dado a que te conozco, fue una reacción bastante inusual. Desde que te conozco siempre has sido sensata, nunca había visto que te pusieras de ese modo.

—Yo… de pronto me sentí sola e inútil, sabía que por mucho que huyera tú nos encontrarías, que tal vez Kai estaría mejor contigo.

—Creo que él te ama, y ya te dije mientras no hagas otra tontería por mí no hay problema. Es más he ideado un plan, pero por ahora necesito que descanses, voy a traerte a Kai. No ha dejado de llorar, ni el maldito chupete lo ha calmado. —Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir me dijo—. ¿Sabes que esa cosa daña sus dientes?

—¿Qué? —No entendía sobre que me hablaba.

—Sí, el chupete, puede hacer que sus dientes salgan chuecos. Lo leí en una investigación. No sé por qué lo acostumbraste a eso.

—Yo usé chupete hasta los cinco años y no tengo los dientes chuecos —Le contesté, hubiera querido enseñarle mis dientes y luego aventarle algo a la cabeza.

—¿Chupaste eso hasta los cinco años? —Me miró como si hubiera confesado un asesinato—. Lo mejor será que nos pongamos de acuerdo con muchas cosas.

Y sin más salió de la habitación y en ese momento note que no estaba en mi habitación, sino en la habitación que había sido de Jake y Tanya.

No tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar que hacía en esa habitación porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Edward con Kai en los brazos, era tan pequeño. La chica de pelo negro venía detrás de él.

—Listo Kai, aquí tienes a Isabella. —Me dejó en los brazos a Kai, quien inmediatamente me reconoció y con sus manitas se aferró a mí.

Le di un beso en la cabeza y el pequeño soltó un suspiro bastante sonoro.

—Yo también te extrañé.

—No ha comido bien, pero hoy se tomó todo el biberón, le puse la leche como en las instrucciones del bote —me dijo la chica de pelo negro, no podía recordar su nombre.

—Gracias por cuidar de él. —En ese momento el pequeño empezó a buscar el alimento y sonreí—. Creo que ya recuperó el apetito. —Miré hacia arriba y vi que Edward me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Voy a traerte el agua caliente y la leche.

—No, a Kai no le gusta su leche caliente, siempre se la doy tibia casi fría.

—Con razón no se la tomaba, por esa razón jamás voy a tener hijos. Llevan mucho trabajo. —Salió y nos quedamos solos, bueno, con Edward, que me miraba fijamente y eso me incomodaba.

—Tanya, ¿nunca quiso cargarlo? —me preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza en negación.

—No lo digas frente a él, ellos entienden todo.

Salió de la habitación y yo seguí haciéndole mimos a Kai.

La chica regreso y me dio el biberón. En seguida se lo di a Kai que comía con ansias.

—Despacio, que vas a atragantarte.

Kai empezó a tragar más despacio.

—Eres su mamá. La verdad eres totalmente diferente a como creí. —Alcé la vista—. Pensé que eras más como Tanya. —Al decir su nombre lo hizo con desprecio—. No, entiendo que le vio mi primo, mi mamá y yo creemos que le recordaba a su mamá, no entiendo por qué diablos… era tu amiga. Lo siento.

—La verdad, yo hubiera querido que tu primo y ella se entendieran, pero no pasó así y mira, qué regalo tan grande me dejaron. ¿Verdad, hermoso? Tú eres mi regalo.

La chica salió y dejó la puerta abierta. Yo me concentré en Kai que dejó a un lado el biberón y me hizo unos soniditos como si me contara algo.

—Yo también te quiero —le dije y él comenzó a buscar el biberón, y me apresuré a meterlo en su boca, si algo era seguro, era que si Kai tenía hambre lloraría.

—Nunca lo había visto hacer eso. —La voz de Edward me sorprendió porque no vi en qué momento regresó a la habitación.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido que hacía Kai al comer. Cuando terminó lo acomodé para sacarle el aire.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —me preguntó expectante.

—Sí. —Alcé los hombros—. Pero ponte algo, algunas veces Kai regresa algo de leche.

—¿Eso es normal? ¿Ya lo vio un médico? —Me asedió con mil preguntas a partir de ahí.

Le respondí todas las que hizo.

—Voy a llamar a Alice para que se lleve un momento a Kai —dijo cuando estaba quedándose dormido, él paseaba de un lado al otro con el bebé y yo los miraba callada. Me asusté, ¿por qué quería llevárselo?—. Solo será una hora o menos, espero yo, necesitamos hablar y dado que nuestras conversaciones suben de tono no me gustaría despertarlo.

Asentí, me sentía cansada, débil.

Edward abrió la puerta y gritó

—¡Alice! —Kai comenzó a lloriquear—. No, no llores. Tranquilo.

Pero Kai tenía sus propios planes, él lo había despertado, ahora él iba a llorar.

—Ten. —Me tendió a Kai para que lo controlara y otra vez al sentirme, Kai, dejó de llorar y se aferró a mi blusa.

—Creo que tendremos que bajar la voz. —Alice entró pero Edward habló.

—Tus servicios no son requeridos por el momento. Si te ocupo te llamo, mejor, te mando un mensaje al teléfono.

—Odio cuando te pones en plan mandón, no eres mi jefe y soy más grande que tú por días, así que deja de gruñirme. —Luego me miró—. No dejes que se ponga mandón contigo.

Edward le gruñó algo y yo dejé a Kai en la cama. Ansiaba tenerlo en mis brazos, pero sabía que después solo iba a querer estar ahí.

—Bueno, lo primero que quiero hablar contigo es sobre Kai, ambos tenemos la custodia, pero yo quisiera adoptarlo, que fuera mi hijo legalmente. —Eso me hizo tensar—. Luego Alice me hizo reflexionar, tú también querrías hacer eso. Así que tengo la solución a nuestros problemas. —Lo miré—. Vamos a casarnos, adoptaremos a Kai y tendremos una familia.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Casarnos? ¿Estaba loco?

—No entiendo…

—Sí, mira si tú encuentras a alguien y te enamoras podemos hablarlo y divorciarnos sin problemas, pero si nos entendemos podemos hasta tener más hijos, para que Kai tenga hermanos.

—No estoy segura.

—Pues yo tampoco —dijo conteniendo la voz—, tú quieres irte y llevarte a Kai, si no aceptas, pediré la adopción y la custodia completa.

Lo miré asustada, ahí estaba el Edward que yo conocía el despótico, el altanero.

—No puedes. —Me acerqué a Kai—. Yo también puedo pedir la custodia y adoptarlo.

—Claro que puedes, pero ya veremos a quien le dan la custodia. Yo puedo contratar a los mejores abogados, casarme y ofrecerle una familia. —Él se acercó a mí mientras lo decía, podía sentir su enojo y yo negué, y dije un no muy bajo—. Tú dices por dónde quieres que lo llevemos, porque si es así, bueno tengo que informarte que ya no vamos a requerir tus servicios, contrataré a una niñera y a un ama de llaves. Sí, ambos tenemos la custodia, pero él que tiene el dinero soy yo, y como ya no requeriremos tus servicios tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para desocupar tu cuarto, y para que veas que no soy mala persona si haces cita con mi abogado podrán ponerse de acuerdo con las visitas a Kai. Te daré una tarjeta.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Escuché maldecir a Edward y ya no supe nada más de mí.

Desperté y vi a alguien inclinado sobre mí.

—Tranquila, soy el Doctor Cullen. Al parecer te desmayaste de la nada —dijo como si no lo creyera, tocó mi brazo tranquilizándome—. El bebé está bien, sigue durmiendo. Ahora, ¿dime qué hizo el idiota de mi hermano para qué te desmayaras? Sí, soy el hermano de Edward, Carlisle.

—Él… y yo discutimos y de pronto comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire.

—Tu cuerpo sufrió una pequeña hipotermia y creo yo que has estado bastante estresada, han sido muchas muertes en poco tiempo. —Asentí—. Le dije que no te presionara que tomara las cosas con calma.

Mi desesperación me hizo agarrarlo de la bata y decirle todo.

—Quiere quitarme a mi bebé, explíquele que Kai es mi hijo, no la parí, pero en mi corazón es mi hijo, por favor. —Las lágrimas estaban fluyendo como ríos, tal vez si su hermano le decía él me dejara en paz. —Por favor, se lo ruego.

El doctor me miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Hasta cuando esa mujer va a seguir manejando su vida. No te preocupes. Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada. Con respecto a la madre del niño, Edward es demasiado terco, por no decir obsesivo.

El doctor salió luego de inyectarme, según él, vitaminas, pero a mí me doy mucho sueño y me dejé llevar por el.

Tuve una pesadilla horrible. Despertaba e iba cuarto por cuarto y todos estaban vacíos, no había nadie en la casa. Al final solo encontraba los papeles donde decía que estaba desequilibrada mentalmente y que no podía cuidar a Kai. La casa estaba fría, gris, miraba por la ventana, y veía a Edward y a otra rubia con Kai de la mano, ya no era un bebé, era un niño mayor y ellos sostenían un bebé rubio, como de anuncio, y no le hacían caso a Kai, que lloraba.

Me desperté mientras veía como Kai corría y cruzaba la calle y un auto lo atropellaba.

—Tranquila, es solo una pesadilla. —Alguien me sostenía la mano y me reconfortaba. Era la prima de Edward.

—¿Kai? ¿Cómo está Kai? —le dije e intenté levantarme pero todo me dio vueltas—,. Necesito ver a Kai.

—Espera, por favor, estás débil. —Intentó detenerme, pero no se lo permití.

Agarrándome de lo que podía comencé a caminar fuera del cuarto. Escuché su llanto y sabía que algo pasaba.

No dejaba de susurrar Kai, mientras caminaba hacia mi recámara, era donde dormía, cuando una puerta se abrió, y salió Edward y una mujer.

—Estás mal, Edward, no puedes quitarle al bebé, piensa en tu madre… —Decía la mujer cuando me vieron.

—Kai —dije—. Necesito ver a Kai.

Ya no me sentía tan débil. Pensar en él me daba fuerzas.

—¡Dios! No debes de levantarte así. —La mujer se acercó a mí—. Tranquila, solo tiene aire.

—Necesito verlo —exigí, pero vi la mirada que me dio Edward, y supe que no iba a dejarme verlo.

—Regresa a tu cuarto, mañana lo verás. Ahora su nueva niñera lo está cuidando.

Sin importarme nada me abalancé contra él.

—Maldito, no puedes quitármelo. Él me necesita. —Intentaba hacerle daño, pero él me sujetó las muñecas, y en un movimiento me dejó contra la pared y no podía moverme. Ni siquiera podía patearlo.

—Estás alterada, estás enferma, así que no vas a verlo. Tranquilízate —me gritó.

—Edward. —La mujer lo llamó de manera suave.

—Esme, no te metas. Eres la esposa de mi hermano y te aprecio, pero no te metas. Llévate a Alice y váyanse de aquí.

—Por favor, contrólate —le dijo la mujer.

—Esme, lárguense ahora mismo. —Su voz estaba cargada de tensión.

—Voy a decirle a Carlisle, no puedes… —Pero la mujer se cayó cuando Edward la miró, vi como caminaba rumbo a las escaleras junto con Alice y luego escuché el portazo. Él se quedó sujetándome, sin dejarme mover.

Kai ya no estaba llorando y yo me había tranquilizado un poco. Edward hizo un movimiento y me cargó como un costal. Me llevo a la recámara que ocupaba y me dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Te vas a quedar aquí pensando y mañana hablaremos, no vas a ver a Kai hasta que te tranquilices. —Sin darme tiempo a nada salió de la recámara y escuché como ponía llave.

Corrí a la puerta y la intenté abrir, pero simplemente no pude, llorando a un lado de la puerta me quedé un muy buen rato. Recordé cómo solía castigarme Carmen, cuando yo sacaba mejor calificación o Tanya me acusaba de algo que ella había hecho, siempre me encerraba en mi habitación, pero ahora ni mi habitación tenía. Comencé a buscar algo con que salir, pero me di cuenta que habían vaciado el cuarto, estaba sin la ropa de Jake o Tanya.

La ropa de cama era nueva y el camisón que llevaba también.

Miré el tocador y no había rastro de que una mujer lo hubiera ocupado.

Al final el cansancio me ganó y me acosté a dormir, pero estaba segura que ya era cerca de la mañana y había tomado unas decisiones. Me casaría con Edward y un día lo mataría, bueno, lo segundo, no lo creía muy probable.

Pero sí que le haría la vida imposible, y pediría un acuerdo prematrimonial, y si nos divorciábamos la custodia de Kai, sería mía. Escribí todo antes de quedarme dormida para no olvidarlo.

Estaba tan calientita y tan cómodo que me acomodé mejor, pero al sentir cosquillas en la nariz abrí los ojos.

Estaba sobre Edward, sobre un Edward casi desnudo, porque podía sentir su ropa interior aunque no ocultaba mucho su erección.

Intente alejarme, pero él me jaló hacia él.

—Deja de moverte. ¿Ves? Que no será tan malo casarnos. Leí tu lista y solo para que quede claro. No habrá separación nunca.

—¿Y si me enamoro? ¿O tú lo haces?

—Yo nunca voy a enamorarme de nadie, pero si te enamoras puedes irte con tu amor y dejarme a Kai.

—No —le dije mientras intentaba levantarme, pero su brazo me tenía bien sujeta.

—Si nos separamos quiero a Kai.

—¿Y a los demás hijos? ¿A esos no? Como no serán hijos de tu adorado no los vas a querer.

—No vamos a tener hijos.

—O si que vamos a tener más hijos, no quiero que Kai sea hijo único, quiero que tenga hermanos, así que si no quieres cooperar no hay problema encontraré con quien.

Mierda, recordé mi sueño y ahora que Edward me apartaba fue mi turno de detenerlo.

—No, acepto. Me casaré contigo, pero quiero todo por escrito y si tú me eres infiel, yo me quedaré con la custodia de los niños.

—Acepto, pero si es al revés, yo me quedaré con los niños.

—Y si nos separamos por las buenas… —dije pero él me calló, tapándome la boca.

—No, nos separemos por las buenas, de eso puedes estar segura.

Después de decirlo me soltó y me dijo que volaríamos a Las Vegas a casarnos. Ya tenía todo listo, el avión salía en tres horas.

Todavía antes de salir me dijo que no necesitaba equipaje, ya que iríamos y regresaríamos antes de que acabara el día.

Quise ahorcarlo, pero como ya había salido me desquité con la almohada, la cama y con su ropa. Qué satisfacción me dio romper su camisa. El pantalón y el saco intenté, pero simplemente no pude hacerle mucho daño, pero esperaba que los jalones deformaran su ropa.

Unos minutos después entró una mujer, se identificó como Maria, me indicó que trabajaría en la casa y que estaba a mis órdenes; claro, que al pagarle Edward, solo tendría opiniones sobre la comida y la cena, después me dijo que el señor me mandaba esto. Y esto… eran varias cajas y bolsas con el logotipo de _Carolina Herrera._

Abrí una de ellas, la más grande y había un hermoso vestido color _Ivory_ *, era largo y hermoso. Sencillo y elegante.

En otro había zapatos y todo lo que necesitaba para casarme, hasta la ropa interior, que era hermosa.

Mi primer impulso fue negarme a ponérmelo, pero luego pensé en que si solo iba a casarme una vez, al menos quería ir bonita. Que cuando le mostrara las fotos a Kai y mis demás hijos vieran que no fue algo rápido y apresurado, aunque así iba a ser.

Me metí en la ducha y me di un baño a conciencia. Cuando salí me sequé el pelo mientras cantaba, me gustaba secarme al aire libre, es decir, desnuda.

Así que en ese estado me encontraba cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

—¡Dios, por qué no te has vestido! —Escuché a Edward refunfuñar.

Busqué la toalla y la miré cerca de la puerta, así que si quería taparme tenía que caminar hacia él.

—Date la vuelta —le ordené, pero él se negó, levanto la toalla y sin dejar de mirarme me la dio.

—Esta noche te voy a conocer toda, ¿para qué tanta vergüenza? Salimos en quince minutos para el aeropuerto, puedes terminar de arreglarte en el avión, así que no te preocupes. La niñera tiene listo a Kai.

Y sin más salió.

Me vestí y salí hacia mi cuarto para buscar mi maquillaje. Encontré mi cuarto vacío, mis cosas no estaban.

Regrese a la recámara y en el camino me encontré a Edward.

—Mis cosas, ¿dónde están?

—Vámonos ya, la doncella puso todo lo que te falta aquí, si necesitas algo más lo compraremos en el camino.

Y me tomó del brazo. Salimos a un auto, donde no vi a Kai.

—¿Dónde está Kai?

—Tranquila, va en otro auto, donde está la silla de bebé, nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto. —Me entregó un sobre amarillo—. Léelo y fírmalo, no quiero atrasar más esto.

Aflojó su corbata y cerró sus ojos.

Comencé a leerlo ansiosa, pero había varias cosas que no entendía muy bien, así que me arm´r de valor y le dije.

—Necesito que un abogado me asesore, no entiendo todo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —me dijo acercándose a mí y tomando los papeles.

—Aquí donde dice… —Y con infinita paciencia me explicó punto por punto. En el contrato se establecía que si alguno de los dos cometía infidelidad el otro se quedaba con la custodia de los menores, también me pasaría una pensión, pero en caso de yo cometer la infidelidad sería anulada, si la separación era de mutuo acuerdo tendríamos que vivir juntos al menos un año, y la custodia de los niños sería tratada en el momento. También decía que podía quedarme con todo lo que me comprara o me regalara Edward, y que mi fideicomiso con el dinero de mi herencia sería por completo mío en cualquier caso. Un montón de puntos más sobre cosas insignificantes. Así mismo, establecía que yo recibiría una asignación mensual mientras fuera su esposa.

—¿Me vas a pagar por ser tu esposa? —pregunté.

—Podrías llamarlo así o pensar que ahora ya no recibirás un sueldo y que tendrás obligaciones diferentes.

—¿Obligaciones? —Lo miré realmente confundida.

—Llegamos al aeropuerto, tenemos que bajar, te seguiré explicando en el avión.

Miré y era verdad pero no estábamos en la terminal, estábamos directamente en la pista.

Salió del auto y alguien abrió mi puerta. Miré y era el hermano doctor de Edward.

—¿Qué diablos? —Lo escuché decir.

—No ibas a casarte sin tu familia —Comenzó a decir el doctor—, e invitamos a una amiga de Bella.

Miré y Rose, mi única amiga, estaba parada junto a la escalerilla, toda emocionada.

—No lo puedo creer, cuando me llamaron y me dijeron que ibas a casarte. Ya decía yo que tanta antipatía era algo más.

Me abrazó y sin dejar de hablar subimos al avión y al ver a Kai con una señora sin pensarlo corrí hacia él, el extendió sus manos y lo tomé entre mis brazos.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y cuando menos lo esperaba, la prima de Edward, Alice, su cuñada Esme y Rose me llevaron aparte, y me dijeron que me cambiara de ropa, no nos casaríamos hoy, si no mañana en una sencilla ceremonia, pero más organizada.

—Nada de capillas de mala muerte y Elvis de fondo —me dijo horrorizada Esme, que había resultado bastante maternal y muy comprensiva. También me entere que los padres de Edward habían muerto cuando él tenía diez años, al menos teníamos eso en común, y no solo eso, también habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

Cuando llegamos a Las Vegas, Edward me llevó aparte y me presento a su abogado Emmett McCarthy. Él me saludó serio, y me dio lo que, según él, era el mismo contrato, pero en limpio.

Le di una leída rápida y lo comparé y era verdad. Lo firmé con el abogado como testigo y me sentí atrapada. Acto seguido el serio abogado se despidió de mí y siguió hablando con Edward como si yo fuera otro mueble más. Seguía con Kai en los brazos y me negaba a soltarlo. La niñera, una señora bastante malgeniada, me miraba mal.

Al final tuve que darle a Kai porque las demás mujeres iban a llevarme a un _Spa_.

Estaba a media sesión de masaje y algo en mí me hacía sentir como desesperada, con un mal presentimiento. Le dije a la chica que parara y así en bata y sin nada debajo de ella salí corriendo hacia la habitación, donde nos hospedábamos. Había olvidado la llave, pero en ese momento vi al abogado de Edward y le dije que si podía abrirme, estábamos en una suite, donde había seis cuartos. Corrí al que nos habían asignado y vi como la niñera agitaba a Kai.

Sin medir las consecuencias me abalancé contra ella y le arrebaté a Kai.

—Es una mala persona —le grite. Me debatía entre hacerle daño y consolar a Kai que lloraba.

Al final ganó Kai, mientras el abogado le decía cosas y la despedía, yo me concentré en Kai. Edward entró a la habitación exaltado.

—¿Qué pasa?

La niñera se adelantó.

—La señora entro como loca y… —Se quedó callada ante la mirada severa del abogado.

—La señora estaba maltratando a tu hijo y tu mujer solo se lo quitó. Ya le dije que es mejor que se vaya antes de que decida hacerle una demanda por maltrato infantil.

La niñera salió como alma que lleva el diablo y yo le di mi mirada fea a Edward.

—Estaba maltratándolo —le recalqué.

Edward me miró.

—¿Por qué diablos…? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Lo miré.

—No, lo sé, simplemente sabía que tenía que verlo, que algo iba mal.

—¿Y solo viniste a buscarlo?

—Estaba a medio masaje cuando algo aquí. —Toqué mi corazón—. Me lo decía, así que tomé la bata y vine corriendo. Tu abogado llegó casi al mismo tiempo y él abrió.

—¿Quieres decir que estás desnuda?

Lo miré.

—No, tengo puesta la bata.

—Pero no traes nada bajo de eso. —Era como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, verdaderamente malo.

—Obvio, ¿qué parte de me paré y tomé la bata antes de salir corriendo no entendiste? Estoy toda embarrada de aceite y cosas. —Le señalé mis pies que estaban descalzos y llenos de algo para suavizarlos.

La puerta sonó en ese momento. ¿En serio había un timbre?

Era el gerente del hotel para preguntarnos si todo estaba bien o si necesitábamos algo. Al parecer mi salida del _Spa_ no fue tan intrascendente, como había pensado.

Edward explicó todo. Mi instinto materno me alertó y corrí a ver a mi hijo. En ese momento note que el abogado también había usado ese término para Edward: _tu hijo, tu mujer._

Una extraña sensación en el pecho me hizo sentir confundida. Al otro día, a medio día sería su esposa y en la noche su mujer. No sabía si asustarme o estar feliz.

¿Feliz? ¿En verdad debería de estarlo? ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

Sentí su mirada, pero me negué a alzar la vista.

Le dijo algo al abogado y salió.

—No —me dijo mientras me tocaba la cara y la levantaba—. Todo va a estar bien, recuerda que hacemos esto por Kai, ya sabes —enfatizó—, si no quieres, tomaré la otra acción y te prometo que no tendré piedad de ti.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire.

—Sostén a Kai —le pedí. Cuando lo tomó en sus brazos me senté. Y puse la cabeza entre las piernas.

—Esto es demasiado, ¿no podemos llegar a otro acuerdo? Mira puedo ser la niñera de Kai, tú me pagas un sueldo mucho menor y…

—¿Te conformarías con ser su niñera? Yo voy a adoptarlo y si tú no estás dispuesta a ser su madre, buscaré a quien sí.

—No, olvida lo que dije. Puedo quedarme aquí toda la tarde, no quiero separarme de él.

Reorganizaron todo para que terminaran de darme el masaje en la habitación mientras cuidaba a Kai. Para la noche las demás chicas habían organizado una despedida de soltera en la habitación. El hermano de Edward se lo llevó a otra _suite,_ para que el novio no viera a la novia y tuviéramos suerte en el matrimonio, cosa que necesitábamos más que nada.

En la noche de chicas, conocí mejor a la prima y a la cuñada de Edward, eran buena gente, la cuñada se ofreció a acompañarme a llevar a Kai a su cama. Ya solas me habló.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de casarte con Edward? Mira podemos intentar convencerlo. Él tuvo una infancia algo conflictiva, pero es una buena persona.

Tuve miedo de contestarle la verdad, ¿qué tal que si se lo decía y Edward cumplía sus amenazas?

—Claro que estoy segura, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nerviosa con lo de Kai y así.

Ella apretó mi mano y sonrió.

—Cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa.

La mañana llegó llena de movimiento, una maquillista y un chico me iba a peinar, la ceremonia era a las doce del día y teníamos que bajar media hora antes. Faltaban cinco minutos llamaron a la puerta y Rose corrió a abrir.

—Bella, te trajo esto el abogado de Edward, pobre hombre parece que tiene un palo metido en el culo. Han visto como camina. —Rose lo imitó, caminando con la espalda muy recta.

Todas reímos y yo tomé la bolsa negra de papel que me tendió Rose.

—Ábrela —dijo Alice emocionada.

—Démosle espacio —dijo Esme y se llevó a las chicas a la sala.

Abrí y vi un estuche de joyería. Había una nota de Edward.

 _Para la futura Señora Cullen, porque lo que tenemos es más seguro que lo que no. Ponte TODO._

 _E._

¿E? ¿Por qué firmaba solo E? Me pregunté, recordé que era igual con Tanya, así ponía en sus regalos.

Abrí el estuche y miré, era un collar hermoso, lleno de brillantes que hacían una guía de flores. Era lindo. No debió molestarse, a juego venían los aretes y me los puse.

Salí y todas estaban maravilladas con el collar, no entendía hasta que Rose explicó.

—Vaya, tenía mis dudas de tu matrimonio, pero esos diamantes demuestran que no debo preocuparme.

—¿Diamantes? ¿Dijiste diamantes? —¡Dios santo! Pensé que era joyería de fantasía. No puedo dejármelos puestos, no.

Como si adivinara mis movimientos el teléfono de Esme sonó y ella me lo pasó.

—¿Hola?

—Soy Edward, no me dejan verte pero no quiero que bajes sin las joyas, son tuyas.

—Edward, pero son diamantes. Yo me las puse pensando que era joyería barata, pero ahora que sé que son diamantes siento… —Busqué la palabra—. Temor de perderlos o que se rompa.

—Isabella, tan delicada como siempre —me dijo en tono burlón—. Tú úsalos, son una baratija. Así que te espero ya abajo. Manda a Kai con Esme.

Y sin decir más me colgó.

Miré a Kai en los brazos de Alice, se lo pedí y le dije que entraría con él en brazos. Así me aseguraba de no salir corriendo.

* * *

Por favor no me cuelguen, Bella va a despertar pero ha sufrido mucho. Denle el tiempo de madurar, recordemos que la edad no da la madurez. Y Edward bueno él también lo enderezaremos aunque sea a golpes... de la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo los uso para contarles mi historia.**_

 ** _Se que no tengo perdón pero la vida real es muy celosa y cuando la descuidamos nos exige de maneras extrañas que le prestemos atención, les recuerdo que por nada dejo sin terminar las historias._**

 ** _Gracias a Vanesa por darle una revisada, esta sin betear (revisar la historia) así que si encuentran errores pueden dejarme donde esta el error._**

* * *

Donde Menos lo Esperaba

Capítulo 3

La boda, la comida y la cena paso en un borrón del que solo recuerdo que Kai no lloró.

Estaba parada mirando la gran cama, donde se suponía debería "dormir" con Edward. Estaba nerviosa, muy… demasiado. La verdad es que estaba aterrada, no era virgen, mi experiencia sexual era buena, al menos nunca había tenido una mala experiencia. Pero sentía que con Edward eso no bastaba. Lo conocía de años pero al mismo tiempo sabia muy pocas cosas personales.

Pude sentir como entraba a la recamara, me gire e intente sonreírle.

—Vaya, veo que has recordado que te casaste conmigo. Pensé que con mi familia te bastaba.

Su actitud me fastidio, mi expresiva cara se lo dijo.

—¿Te fastidió? Pues te jodes, ahora somos marido y mujer.

—Edward, podemos llevarnos en paz. Dejar la mala leche…

—Tienes razón, es que igual que tú también estoy fastidiado, estar con mucha gente que solo quiere hablar me saca de mis casillas. Todos te dan consejos, todos saben lo que es mejor para mí, o en este caso para ti. Por Dios, soy una buena persona, si fuera otro te hubiera quitado a Kai sin tentarme el corazón.

Quise decirle que no hiciera caso, pero se lanzo a hablar como si yo solo fuera un mueble mas y tuviera que escucharlo.

—Sabes que es peor, Carlisle, es mi hermano, lo amo pero no sabe que siento o que pienso, cree que lo que él piensa es lo correcto, su madre siempre fue una persona muy agradable y cree que todos podemos ser mejor persona, la vida es gris nada es tan bueno o tan malo —me miró y yo asentí, aunque para mí la vida había sido de muchos colores, no solo gris —Y luego está ella, que siente que es mi madre, Esme es solo es unos cuantos años mayor que yo. ¿Y sabes por qué todos me tratan así? por mi madre; ella digamos que fue una persona diferente, ella me enseño que no debes confiar en nadie, que no debía ser débil, que todos están esperando a darme una puñalada por la espalda. La única debilidad que me he _permitido_ —recalco levantando los hombros como si fuera algo trivial —fue Tanya. ¡Diablos! esa mujer jugo conmigo como quiso. Se lo permití, no una, sino mil veces, pero a nadie más voy a permitírselo; escucha bien Bella pero sobre todo apréndetelo, no doy muchas oportunidades y a tí mucho menos, tú que nunca me apoyaste .

—¿No te apoye? —¿de qué diablos hablaba?

—No pongas esa cara, entre los dos pudimos separar a Tanya de Jacob, antes de que se casaran, cuando te dije que me ayudaras a verla antes de la boda, joder me sacaste de la iglesia. Ella paso la noche anterior conmigo y ni siquiera pude gritárselo a Jacob. Nunca me ayudaste en mis planes.

—Hacías daño a Jake, no iba a permitirlo. Ella —ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre —fue quien jugó con todos, ella es la culpable.

Edward volteo furioso pensé que iba a pegarme, me encogí y me protegí para que no me pegara en la cara; el golpe no llego, moví un poco los brazos y lo mire, Carmen siempre esperaba a que estuviera desprotegida o distraída para golpearme.

—Santo cielo, Bella no soy un monstruo, jamás le he pegado a una mujer.

El me levanto de donde me había agazapado. Me sentó en la cama y luego cogió una de las copas y la lleno con algún tipo de alcohol.

—Toma —sin preguntar qué era lo tome todo de un solo trago. Eso quemaba.

—¿Qué era?

—Whisky, buena garganta. Vamos cenemos y relajémonos antes de consumar el matrimonio.

No pude evitar reírme, consumar el matrimonio, de pronto me transporto a mil novecientos.

—Eso sonó demasiado anticuado —le aclare —lo siento pero… —volví a reírme.

Esta vez el me acompaño.

—Tienes razón, entonces diremos a comer para después follar ¿te parece mejor?

La verdad no me lo pareció pero solo asentí, básicamente eso íbamos a hacer.

La cena era fruta y queso, yo me decante por la fruta, la verdad el queso muy fuerte no me gustaba.

—Bella, yo sé que no eres virgen, conocí al menos a dos de tus novios, curiosamente muy parecidos a Jake —dijo ironizando su nombre —yo quiero que nos llevemos bien, sobre todo en la cama, si logramos estar bien ahí podemos ir conociéndonos, intentando construir algo para nuestros hijos —lleno mi copa con Champagne. —Necesito saber que te gusta, que no te gusta, si hay algo con lo que no te sientas a gusto, ya sabes si te gusta que te amarren o que te den besos.

Diablos que difícil era hablar de esto, me tome de un solo trago el Champagne, me tome mi tiempo para contestar y el respeto ese silencio.

—Creo que me gusta todo, no he experimentado mucho. Así que, si, algunas cosas no las he hecho y no sé si me gusta, pero si experimentamos y no me gusta puedo decírtelo.

—Eso sería genial porque yo tampoco soy… digamos que no me gusta experimentar. Al menos no soy de grupos, o de sexo duro.

—¿Sexo Duro? —le pregunte.

—Si ya sabes cómo lo que le gustaba a Tanya —Edward había rellenado mi copa y volví a vaciarla— Ya sabes golpes, o que la amarrara. La verdad es que eso no me excita, me deja un poco frío. Me gusta algo más tranquilo.

Intente que mi cara no reflejara lo que pensaba pero sabía que había fracasado, la remilgada Tanya en realidad era medio pervertida. Y sin más solté una muy sonora carcajada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —pero él no se molesto ni nada. —Es que ella no decía toalla sanitaria, y era tan remilgada que me cuesta pensar en ella siendo amarrada y azotada.

—Le gustaba, y mucho. Ese fue el gran problema conmigo, a mi nunca acabo de gustarme eso. Pero a "tú Jacob", bueno a él le encantaba azotar a Tanya. Si vieras todos los juguetes que saque de su recamara, tenía un arsenal de ayudas, digámosle así, por que no todos eran juguetes.

—A mi me tenía prohibido tocar debajo de la cama, solo yo era la única que podía limpiar su recamara. Tanya se ponía paranoica con que algo se le perdiera, y ahora veo que no solo era miedo de perder algo sino también que se encontrara algo.

Me quede meditando en el tipo de sexo que practicaban. A mi jamás me había gustado que me pegaran, mis padres jamás lo hicieron. Carmen y Tanya sí que lo hicieron y yo nunca pude defenderme, pero odiaba que me golpearan.

—Entonces vamos a empezar a conocernos —Edward hablo arrastrando un poco las palabras, asentí, iba por mi tercera copa de Champagne, había dejado el whisky para otra ocasión me gustaba mas el Champagne y sabia que Edward también estaba achispado, por no decir un poco ebrio.

—Ayúdame a bajarme el cierre el vestido, voy a cambiarme.

—No te cambies, quiero quitártelo. Siempre he fantaseado con quitar un vestido de novia. Y tú me sacaste del hotel ahora que recuerdo cuando se cambiaba Tanya, así que me lo debes.

Sin demora comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido, luego comenzó a bajar el vestido primero los hombros, luego lo bajo mas dejando mis senos al descubierto. El me miraba como si realmente fuera algo bonito. Nadie me había mirado así en mucho tiempo. Me sentía invisible para los demás.

—Tus pechos son pequeños, demasiado pequeños. —Luego comenzó a besarlos, poco a poco los cubrió de besos. Continuo bajando el vestido hasta mis caderas, paso su mano por mi vientre acariciándolo, después sin mucho preámbulo termino de bajar el vestido. —Me gusta tu cuerpo, eres una miniatura perfecta, me pregunto cómo vamos a acoplarnos.

Me estaba volviendo loca mientras me acariciaba, cuando bajó mis bragas sin vergüenza alguna abrí las piernas y él comenzó a masajearme, se sentía tan bien, llegamos a la cama de manera milagrosa ya que tropezamos con mi vestido y los zapatos de Edward.

El sabía la que hacía, al menos agradecí eso. Sin mucho más juegos previos que no necesitaba, él entró en mi lento pero después de que le suplicara que fuera más rápido llegue al orgasmo siguiéndome él un poco después, sentirlo sin barreras y sentir como su simiente estaba en mi fue alguien definitivamente erótico.

—Vamos a descansar un poco —balbuceo antes de quedarse dormido, pero a mí los orgasmos me llenaban de energía así que trate de levantarme un poco pero mis piernas estaban enredadas en las de él, así que tuve que hacer un par de movimientos para liberarme sin despertarlo, pero creo que un tren podía pasarle a un lado y no lo despertaría.

Busque una bata del hotel y me la puse, salí a la terraza que había y me quedé ahí meditando como en unos días mi vida había cambiado había dado un giro totalmente inesperado, si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo acabaría casada con Edward lo hubiera tachado de loco, no sólo me había casado, tuve sexo con él y fue bastante bueno.

Ahora ¿qué me depararía el destino?

Seguía mirando las luces de la ciudad, era un panorama hermoso. Artificial pero hermoso, un escalofrío en mi cuerpo me indicó que era la hora de entrar y dejar la fría madrugada.

Tenía hambre así que fui a la charola de quesos y comencé a comer un poco de todos los quesos. Con hambre no eran tan desagradables.

Puse una película y me senté a verla.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando Edward entró rugiendo.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama? ¿No me soportas?

—Deja el drama —como le explicaba que después del sexo me llenaba de energía —cuando yo... es decir después de que tengo relaciones me lleno de energía.

Listo lo había dicho.

—¿Energía?

—Si, ya sabes, la gran mayoría de la gente se duerme después de follar, bueno pues yo no. Al contrario podría limpiar el cuarto y tener todavía mucha energía.

—Eso puede ser una ventaja. Yo ya recargue mis pilas así que podemos follar de nuevo.

Y sin mucho mas volvimos a tener sexo, en el sofá, en la cama y por última vez en el baño.

Luego de tanta actividad dormí hasta casi medio día, cuando Edward me despertó para irnos a casa.

Kai no quiso dejarme para nada, el pobre me había extrañado. El viaje de regreso fue otra vez todos juntos. Edward me ignoró todo el día hasta la hora de la cena.

—Ahora que estamos solos quiero poner un par de reglas muy en claro. No quiero que salgas sola y Kai debe de ser tu prioridad, vendrá un equipo a limpiar cuatro veces por semana y si quieres a alguien en la cocina no hay problema, quiero que re decores la casa, yo di unas cuantas ordenes para quitar lo más viejo. Pero quiero que borres a Jacob y Tanya.

—Pensé que no querías que Kai olvidará a sus padres.

—Deja un par de fotografías en su habitación y guarda todo para cuando él sea mayor. No quiero fantasmas entre nosotros.

Sin darme tiempo para asimilar comenzó a darme un serie de instrucciones sobre su ropa, qué tipo de café le gustaba, y demás detalles. Era un niño mimado.

Tuve que interrumpir su diatriba para poder ir a bañar a Kai, él dijo que su secretaria me haría llegar una lista con todos sus requerimientos.

Bañar a Kai me relajo, lo deje dormido en su cuna y al salir de su habitación me quede pensando a dónde iría, mi habitación ya no era mi habitación, no quería estar con Edward necesitaba un momento para mí.

Después de pensarlo un buen rato fui a donde había sido mi habitación por años. La encontré semi vacía unas cajas con cosas mías, cosas que había creído perdidas, al menos eso me había dicho Carmen, que había tirado todas mis cosas, las cosas de mi madre y mi padre. Pero no, todo estaba ahí.

Estaba maravillada, mi muñeca, mi cepillo rosa de "las Bratz", ahora que las veía que feas muñecas eran.

Revisando mis cosas y recordando pasó el tiempo.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que buscarte? ¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar esperándome en la cama desnuda? Y te encuentro aquí jugando a las muñecas.

Rodé los ojo y después lo enfrente —Sabes que eres como un niño grande, eres demasiado mimado.

—No soy un niño, puedo demostrártelo varias veces esta noche.—Me abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

—Sé que no eres un niño físicamente, lo estoy sintiendo, pero eres muy mimado. Todo tiene que salir como tú quieres. Por dios si hasta me dijiste a que temperatura quieres el agua y yo al único hombre que le preparo el baño es a Kai.

—Es que así me gusta la vida, fácil sin que la gente se interponga en mi camino. Sin problemas, que la gente siga el guion que ya escribí.

—Imagínate si te hubiera tocado mi vida, donde nada ha salido como lo soñé de niña.

No perdío el tiempo sabía donde tocarme y que hacerme para que me mojara rápido, Edward comenzó a bajar mis bragas ahí mismo sin muchos preámbulos me penetro y yo llegue rápido, la energía que sentía me lleno y le exigí que volviera a llevarme otra vez, cuando terminamos Edward salió del cuarto rápidamente sin darme tiempo a bajarme de la nube.

Me dejó desconcertada y confundida. Pero Edward era tan raro, siempre parecía alejarse de todo y de todos, como dijo una vez Tanya fue a la única que persiguió. Me adecente un poco y salí de la habitación. Fui al cuarto de Kai y vi que dormía inocente sin que nada perturbara su sueño.

Pasaron un par de semanas y la rutina se estableció. Debía levantarme junto con Edward y acompañarlo a desayunar mientras él me hablaba de lo que quería cenar y que debía de hacer con Kai ese día, lógicamente yo no le hacia el menor caso en cuanto a lo de Kai. La cena no siempre lo complacía. Luego él se iba a trabaja r y yo llevaba a Kai de su cama a la nuestra donde dormíamos un par de horas más, luego nos levantamos nos poníamos guapos como le decía a Kai para arreglarlo.

Luego como no tenía mucho que hacer, paseaba con Kai, íbamos al super, volvíamos a caminar; en la tarde hacia la comida y ponía la mesa, luego llegaba Edward jugaba con Kai, lo bañamos y lo poníamos a dormir juntos y al final después de la cena Edward y yo follábamos, no hacíamos el amor, solo nos usábamos uno al otro.

Al menos eso me decía cada noche después de follar, de que Edward se quedará dormido en mi pecho, de apretar mis manos en puños para no acariciarlo.

La rutina empezó a fastidiarme, a llenarme de dudas, nunca podía hablar con Edward, el estaba ocupado, teníamos algún evento al que salir y lo peor es que estaba sola, sola con Kai, pero él no me contestaba muchas de mis dudas. Dudas y más dudas, Edward comenzó a ausentarse, primero dejo de llegar temprano, eso siguió haciendo crecer mis dudas, después Edward pasaba hasta una semana sin estar en casa, solo me llamaba y me dedicaba dos minutos para pedirme cosas y luego colgaba.

Un día que llego a casa se me ocurrió reclamarle que nunca estaba y recibí una humillación que me hizo sentir muy mal.

Me dijo que no porque yo no trabajara tenía que molestar a quien lo hacía y que si había ido a casa era solo por Kai. Que no me soportaba, que por eso no iba.

A partir de ahí me sentía tan poca cosa, tan insignificante, me quede sin energías, lo único que me seguía haciendo moverme era Kai

Pero la vida siempre tenía sorpresas para mi, el mes siguiente me sorprendió aun mas, que por la manera que follamos el mes y medio que estuvo Edward conmigo no debió ser ninguna sorpresa tenía diez semanas de embarazo. Eso me dijo el doctor cuando fui por vitaminas para tener energía. Llevábamos poco mas de tres meses casados y yo tenía diez semanas de embarazo.

¿Cómo iba a darle la noticia? ¿Y si no quería al bebé? ¿Y por qué no me quería a mi?

Sola en la casa comencé a pensar y pensar, mis inseguridades ganaron. ¿Debía seguir con Edward? Él ni siquiera me quería, también sabía que si le pedía el divorcio me quitaría a los niños, lo sabía. Además no tenía dinero ni nada mío.

Espere y espere, dos largos e interminables días, al menos una llamada de Edward pero nunca llegó, en mi desesperación tome una muy mala decisión me iría de ahí, lejos, sin que nadie me molestara. Buscaría un trabajo, rentaría una casa y ahí sería feliz con mis hijos.

Llame a Edward, pero no atendió mi llamada, así que le deje un mensaje. Le dije que le dejaba una carta poder para que pidiera el divorcio, pero que no le daría la custodia de Kai ni del niño que estábamos esperando. Luego tome la tarjeta que me había dado y el auto, me dirigí al sur, si iba a cambiar de aires prefería el clima más cálido.

Deje el auto en el aeropuerto y luego tome un taxi con destino a una estación de autobuses y compre dos tickets, Renée Collins, mi nuevo nombre. Fue una rápida decisión, Renée era el nombre de mi madre y Collins el apellido de mi primer maestra de la escuela. El destino Sacramento, esperaba que no fuera muy ruidosa la ciudad.

Ya cuando iba en camino comencé a arrepentirme. Kai lloró un poco y al ver la hora me di cuenta que era cuando Edward jugaba con él, seguro lo extrañaba.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿debería volver y suplir que me perdonará?

Íbamos a comer y prendí el teléfono, escuche uno de los mensajes que tenía y realmente me aterre.

Edward estaba amenazándome me quitaría hasta el alma, me decía muchas cosas horrorosas. Ahora ni siquiera podía regresar por el miedo a que me quitara a Kai y al bebé.

Seguí el camino ahora mas aterrorizada y temiendo en cada parada que Edward llegará y me quitara a Kai y al bebé cuando naciera.

Íbamos a más de medio camino y en la parada en Salem, Oregón, decidí ya no regresar al autobús, Kai estaba demasiado inquieto.

Pregunte por un hotel y me indicaron uno, era bastante sencillo pero no me importo, nos dimos un baño, luego dormimos por mucho tiempo, Kai se levanto de mejor humor pero yo no tanto. Seguía estando cansada.

Lo primero era encontrar un trabajo, algo difícil cuando no tienes como comprobar tus estudios, papeles o algo que avalara quien era, solo encontré lavando platos en un restaurante, era por la tarde y la paga no era tan mala.

Luego de una semana de trabajo descubrí el por qué, el trabajo era cansadísimo y los pies comenzaron a hincharse por tantas horas de pie. Tenía que pagar la guardería de Kai y eso me dejaba bastante corta de dinero, si a eso le sumaba la renta del cuarto, podía decir que dejar a Edward fue mi peor decisión, para Kai, para mi bebé y para mí.

Habían pasado solo cinco semanas, me había mudado a un pequeño tráiler en el patio trasero de la abuela de una compañera de trabajo, había madurado gracias a mis platicas con Ramona, mi casera. Había decidido llamar esa noche a Edward. No importaba que me pasara, los niños no tenían la culpa de que por mi baja autoestima y mis inseguridades tomara malas decisiones, estas cuatro semanas me habían abierto los ojos. Ramona además de ser mi consejera y casera, también cuidaba a Kai de forma más económica que la guardería, era un mujer mexicana que ya era abuela y ella me enseño mucho. Era una mujer sabía. Yo había sido una cobarde toda la vida permitiendo que todos tomaran decisiones por mí, deje mi vida en manos de otros, era más fácil que otros tuvieran la culpa de lo que me sucedía que yo me hiciera responsable.

Iba caminando del trabajo a la casa derrotada, rota pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a sentirme más fuerte, cerré los ojos pero algo me decía que ahí estaba él. Al abrirlos y ver la valla de la casa de Ramona, lo vi cargando a Kai, pude ver el rencor y la ira en sus ojos al mirarme, luego bajo su vista a mi vientre que ya estaba algo abultado, en ese momento ya de 15 semanas.

Volví a cerrar los ojos e inspire armándome de valor.

—Hola Edward —lo saludé.

—Recoge lo que quieras llevarte tienes dos minutos, si tardas mas entraré por ti.

Ese fue su saludo, entre a la casa y estaba muy cansada, así que me senté en un pequeño sillón que tenía y cerré mis ojos un momento. Pensé que estaba calmado, esperaba mas bronca, mas gritos.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces sentada?! —lo escuche decir en voz controlada pero llena de enojo.

—Estoy descansando un momento, camino quince minutos del trabajo a la casa y eso después de pasar seis horas parada, voy a ir contigo solo dame un momento. —le contesté.

—No puedo entender qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza, sube al auto, le pagaré a la señora para que mande todo.

—Solo dame un minuto —le respondí levantándome y caminando hacia la cajonera donde guardaba nuestras cosas, tome la maleta que había llevado y guarde lo que realmente necesitaba, muchas cosas no iban a servirme en la casa de Edward así que al terminar la maleta, miré a Edward. —Voy a despedirme de Ramona, puedes ir conmigo o dejarme ir sola, pero no me voy a ir hasta que lo haga.

Edward me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego me indico con la cabeza que siguiera, el iba detrás mío. Llame a la puerta de Ramona y luego de pagarle la semana que le debía y un poco más, le di las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por mí y por Kai.

—Promete llamarme niña, que todavía te queda mucho camino —me dijo luego de abrazarme. Luego se dirigió a Edward —El dolor nos hace cometer muchos errores, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es amar.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me llevo a una camioneta donde partimos rumbo al aeropuerto, esta vez no deje que la vida me pasara como un borrón a pesar de que estaba muy cansada y se me cerraban los ojos.

Intente hablar con Edward un par de veces pero en la última ocasión el me miro muy molesto y me pidió que le diera tiempo para calmarse.

Yo asentí y deje que mis ojos se cerraran y me dormí profundamente.

Sentí algo caliente envolviéndome, estire mi mano y sentí a Kai pegado a mi pecho, pero también descubrí que Edward me tenia abrazada por así llamarlo, más bien me tenia retenida, su mano cubría mi vientre, y eso me hizo darme cuenta que había sido demasiado egoísta al no darle la oportunidad de estar con ellos.

Me moví para quedar boca arriba. Edward me apretó un poco mas y yo no pude evitar quejarme. Abrió sus ojos y primero vi sorpresa como si no recordara que estaba con él otra vez pero luego se volvieron fríos sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Hola, buenos días —lo salude, luego intente levantarme pero me lo impidió.

—No te levantes, no tienes porque hacerlo. Mi hermano va a venir a revisar como estas hacia el medio día y la nueva ama de llaves tiene órdenes de subir el desayuno a las nueve de la mañana, —miro el reloj que había en su mesa de noche —es muy temprano —eran solo las 6 de la mañana —así que dormiremos un poco más, no he podido dormir bien desde que te fuiste.

Volvió a dormirse intento llevarme con él pero lo evite, acomode a Kai mas cerca de Edward y luego me levante para ir a bañarme, me urgía un baño. Entre al closet y vi la ropa que había dejado, así que supuse que también estaría la ropa interior. Tome mi ropa y luego me dirigí al baño, donde tome una larga ducha con mucha agua caliente, un lujo que no podía darme en los últimos tiempos, cerré la llave y casi al mismo tiempo se abrió la puerta y era Edward con Kai que sonrió al verme. Luego le dijo a Kai que lo iba a llevar a la cama.

—Tú no te muevas, no te tapes.

Cuando regreso Edward tenía la vista fija en mi vientre, se acerco lo suficiente como tocarme pero lejos para no chocar conmigo.

—Estas demasiado delgada, tu… —señalo mi vientre —¿te duele cuando va creciendo?¿Ya sientes que se mueve?

Busque una toalla para taparme pero Edward me la quito, me envolvió en ella y me llevo hacia la cama.

Comenzó a tocar mi vientre que era más bien solo un poco prominente, todavía no era enorme.

—He sentido algo, no sé bien si es el bebé o algún malestar. Yo no he visto a un doctor en todo este tiempo. —termine en voz baja.

—Mañana tienes cita, iré contigo. No voy a dejarte sola, siempre va a estar un guardaespaldas contigo, ya no confió en ti, me has fallado dos veces, ya te había dicho que no perdono jamás.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo.

Edward me miro dudando de mis palabras fueran ciertas. Pero era verdad entendía su enojo pero tampoco iba a decirle que lo iba a obedecer ciegamente.

—Esa extraña docilidad me parece sospechosa. Voy a bañarme, no salgas de la habitación. Lo más seguro es que mi hermano venga a ver que no te he maltratado. Debería de tener más fe en mi que en ti, tú me has abandonado dos veces, has escondido a mis hijos y yo te he tratado bien.

Luego entro al baño y yo fui por la ropa que había dejado en el baño, al verme entrar sin tocar solo movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro pero yo tome la ropa y salí.

Odiaba su actitud mandona pero entendía que tuviera miedo de que lo volviera a dejar, como me dijo Ramona todo acto en nuestra vida tiene una consecuencia y es de valientes aceptarlas y aprender de ellas. Y yo había decidido ser valiente.

* * *

Qué creen que pueda hacer Bella? Que castigo le darían a Edward por ser tan ojete? GRacias por sus reviews, gracias a los lectores silenciosos, gracias a quien sigue aquí a pesar de tanto tiempo que he estado lejos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo los uso para contarles mi historia.**_

 _Ya ni para que me disculpo, siempre me pasa algo espero se diviertan esta sin betear. Si alguien encuentra un error ya saben que pueden decirme el error, las quiero y suerte en su domingo._

* * *

Capitulo 4

La llegada de Carlisle, tranquilizo el ambiente bastante. Asistió junto a Esme quien no paraba de preguntarme si estaba bien, si Edward me había hecho algo, encontraba cualquier pretexto para quedarse a solas conmigo mientras que Edward buscaba que no nos quedáramos solas. Yo la tranquilice diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que ya había decidido regresar con el antes de que el me encontrara y que estábamos solucionando nuestros problemas. Esme me miro con preocupación, pero me dejo en paz.

Mientras comíamos, les aclare a ambos, que Edward ni me había lastimado, ni ofendido, si lo había hecho, pero no iba a decirle que sus palabras me habían lastimado, Carlisle se disculpó, pero nos dijo que está preocupado por nosotros realmente, que le importábamos y que no quería que acabáramos mal.

—Carlisle agradezco tu preocupación, pero creo que esto tenemos que resolverlo entre nosotros. — le conteste. —Es algo de dos. —Termine en mi cabeza _"o cuatro."_

Edward no acaba de salir de su asombro, seguía sin confiar en mi pero ya trabajaría en ganar su confianza y en que él abriera su corazón a mí. Tal vez no tendría su amor, pero al menos nos entenderíamos mejor. Al final del día estaba cansada de pelear contra nada y contra todo. Deje que Edward durmiera a Kai y yo solo iba a recostarme unos minutos antes de pedirle que habláramos.

Desperté en la madrugada, estaba semi desnuda, solo tenía las bragas puestas, supuse yo que cortesía de quien me tenía abrazada fuertemente. Intente zafarme para ir al baño, pero su agarre no me lo permitía.

—Edward, suéltame tengo que ir al baño —le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas, él ni siquiera se inmuto. Lo moví más fuerte —Déjame ir al baño o voy a hacerme pipi en la cama —le dije al final tapándole la nariz.

El despertó algo azorado —¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde vas? —me grito cuando vio que me bajaba de la cama y corría.

—Voy al baño y no me soltabas —conteste a gritos mientras entraba al baño y hacia lo que tenía que hacer. Di un suspiro de alivio y luego escuché como se abría la puerta —No entres.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunto mientras bostezaba.

—Sí, pero no me soltabas y me urgía venir.

—Voy a entrar —afirmo.

—Que no —le grite.

—¿Quiero ver que no haces nada malo o qué estás bien?

—Por Dios santo, solo voy a hacer mis necesidades básicas, por favor respeta mi intimidad —pude ver como la puerta se abrió un poco y luego se cerró.

—Te voy a esperar aquí afuera —respondió un poco adormilado.

Tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba y cuando salí estaba Edward sentado sobre la alfombra con la espalda recargado en la pared, estaba dormido tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su cabeza caída. Me acerque y comencé a moverlo, esta vez no me costó mucho que se despertara. Me sonrió y me tomo de la mano, así fuimos a la cama y nos dormimos profundamente.

La actitud de Edward me desconcertaba, yo quería ser valiente pero mis inseguridades me bajaban el ánimo cuando menos lo esperaba.

El siguiente día comenzó algo movido. Kai y yo teníamos cita en el doctor. Así que me levante y me dedique a arreglarme ya que Edward me anuncio que él se encargaría de Kai.

Les deje a sus anchas, Kai salió vestido un poco de mas, luego de reírme de cómo se veía le quite las chamarras y le deje solo el suéter, le dije que la chamarra la llevaríamos en la pañalera.

LA visita al doctor de Kai fue rápida, no encontró ningún problema. Salimos rumbo al consultorio del ginecólogo que estaba en la misma torre médica.

Edward insistió en entrar conmigo, en mi caso fue algo más complicado, me mando a hacerme análisis, un ultrasonido que me haría el mismo en ese momento para poder checar como estaba todo, me dio una regañada a mí y otra a Edward por dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin checar el embarazo y además nos sugirió terapia, al ver un poco de tensión entre nosotros.

Nos dio un momento a solas, mientras me ponía la bata para hacer el ultrasonido me dijo que podía dejarme los pantalones solo me los desabrochara.

Ver al bebé que crecía dentro de mí fue algo realmente hermoso y chocante a la vez. Había visto a Kai desde su primer ultrasonido, pero ver al pequeño que crecía dentro de mí fue conmovedor, aterrador, hermoso y me llenaba de miles de preguntas. Edward sostenía a Kai y apretaba mi mano. Salimos del doctor y Edward nos dejó en la casa y salió sin decir a donde iba o a qué hora regresaba, quería ponerme a llorar. Kai estaba dormido y otra vez estaba sin hacer nada cosa que otra vez me hacía rumiar mis inseguridades.

Llame a Esme, para saludarla, al menos me distrajo un momento de todas mis elucubraciones.

Decidí hacer algún postre para distraerme, necesitaba alejar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Tenía antojo de pay de queso así que comencé a buscar lo ingredientes, lo estaba horneando cuando entro Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Tenemos que hablar —señaló.

—Puede ser aquí, estoy horneando —le conteste señalándole el horno.

—Eso huele muy bien, si puede ser aquí.

—De qué quieres hablar —le dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas. Él se sentó enfrente mío y comenzó a hablar.

—Te busque un terapeuta, tienes cita en dos días, el chofer te va a llevar, es a las doce del día.

—Así sin más decidiste eso —le increpe.

—No, lo hable con mi terapeuta, no me mires así. Tuve que empezar a ir por tu culpa, Carlisle me dijo que yo te había alejado, que tenía que trabajar con mis emociones. —luego se quedó callada un largo minuto —Yo creo que será benéfico para los dos, y más para Kai y nuestro nuevo bebé. Además tienes que ir, no me importa si te es agradable. A mí no me guastaba al principio.

—¿No cuenta mi opinión? —pregunte más divertida que enojada. Ya había pensado en buscar un psicólogo.

—Se va a quemar el pay —fue su respuesta. Aunque era verdad, mientras lo sacaba el pay Edward miraba —¿Qué vas a ponerle arriba?

—Estaba pensando en zarzamoras o fresas…

—Ponle fresas, me gustan mucho —me dijo, cuando lo mire era algo raro, su cara estaba expectante, esperando a que terminara el postre, era literalmente un niño esperando su recompensa. Acababa de descubrir una debilidad de mi marido. Los postres.

—Fresas será pero no podemos comerlo hasta que se enfrié —su cara lo dijo todo, él quería ya su postre —solo un poco si lo comemos caliente nos duele la panza.

El resto de la tarde fue realmente agradable, al otro día tenía que ir a hacerme los análisis, así que fuimos juntos como ya me había advertido Edward, mandarían los resultados por email al doctor, a Edward y a mí. Cuando íbamos saliendo mire a Edward.

—Vamos a comer una hamburguesa en el algún restaurante de comida rápida —intente poner ojos de cachorro —tengo muchas ganas, por favor.

—Bella eso no es comida, es mala para la salud —me respondió.

—Es comida muy buena, tan buena que tengo la boca hecha agua, vamos no comemos eso a diario mañana prometo comerme doble ración de espinacas.

Fuimos por hamburguesas, Kai se la paso de lo más divertido en los juegos mientras Edward lo vigilaba como halcón.

Llegamos a casa, Kai estaba rendido y Edward subió a acostarlo, yo me dirigí a la cocina e hice un té para mí y un café para Edward.

Edward miro el café cuando entro a la cocina y liego se dirigió al refrigerador y tomo un enorme pedazo de pay, no me ofreció.

—Edward, gracias yo también quiero un pedazo de pay, aunque no tan enorme como el tuyo —era la delicadeza andando.

De mala gana dejo su plato en la encimera y regreso por otro pedazo, que si bien era grande no era tan enorme como el suyo.

—Debes de aprender a ser más agradable y agradecido, yo te serví el café y tú no me habías servido pay.

—Siempre me sirve la gente nunca le sirvo a nadie. —exclamo algo molesto.

—Deberías aprender es gratificante dar, a mí me gusta dar. Además Kai debe de aprender con nuestro ejemplo.

Edward me miro —No me engañas, ya no confío en ti, si te vas dejaras a mis hijos conmigo.

—No intento engañarte Edward, hablaba en serio, me gusta dar, creo que ese es mi problema. Siempre doy y no permito que la gente me dé, no sé cómo recibir. No voy a irme, al menos no sin luchar y pelear por hacer que esto funcione.

Se levantó molesto y camino hacia la salida de la cocina al llegar apretó los puños y regreso por el pay y el café.

—Más te vale —gruño antes de tomar la comida y salir.

En mi mente podía verlo solo como un niño caprichoso, por primera vez pensé como sería realmente la vida de Edward, siempre lo había visto como alguien fuerte capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo. Con un largo suspiro deje de analizar a Edward tome mi té y mi rebanada y me fui al cuarto iba a dormir una siesta.

La siesta fue algo larga, lo bueno es que Edward se había encargado de Kai y de mi pay según me dijo cuándo me desperté.

Él alego que el pay se estaba poniendo malo y no deberíamos de desperdiciar la comida así que entre ellos, si Kai incluido, se habían comido mi pay.

La cena fue algo caótica, ya que Kai y Edward estaban satisfechos, así que cuando mucho Kai tomo un biberón con leche y Edward el poco pay que quedaba, yo cene un enorme sándwich con un vaso de leche con chocolate.

La noche fue muy reparadora, ese día tenía mi cita, el chofer me iba a llevar, Kai iba a ir a la oficina con Edward.

Estaba nerviosa, esperando entrar a la oficina, miraba para todos lados en la sala de espera, pensaba en mil formas de empezar. Como saludar a la terapeuta, hasta que llegue descubrí que era terapeuta mujer no hombre, la doctora Emilie Washton, por fin la puerta se abrió y salió una chica que se acercó a el escritorio de la secretaria de la doctora y luego me sonrió y se fue.

Unos minutos después la secretaria me indico que podía entrar.

Tome valor y entre, de principio no vi a nadie, luego note a una pequeña mujer regordeta, muy blanca, sentada en uno de los sillones, me sonrió y yo intente corresponder la sonrisa, pero creo que solo enseñe los dientes.

—Pasa, siéntate donde quieras puedes darme la espalda si te hace sentir mejor —su voz transmita mucha paz.

Valore rápidamente donde sentarme había un sillón doble casi enfrente de ella así quedaba cerca pero no tanto.

—Bueno voy a comenzar yo, soy la doctora Emilie Washton, pero puedes decirme doctora, Doc., Emi. Tendremos citas de cuarenta y cinco minutos, una vez a la semana. Según dice aquí el doctor que trata a tu esposo te refirió conmigo. Ahora que puede contarme de ti.

—De mí —repetí —bueno me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, así me decían mis padres, ellos murieron cuando yo era niña…. —y fue como si abriera una llave, hable y hable y hable hasta que la doctora me dijo.

—Desgraciadamente nuestro tiempo termino pero voy a dejarte una tarea Bella —luego me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos, sonrió —todas las mañana y todas las noches será lo primero y lo último que vas a hacer. Te vas a parar frente a un espejo de preferencia uno donde te veas completa, luego vas a decirte cinco cosas positivas sobre ti, te voy a poner un ejemplo, Bella eres inteligente, amable, tienes un pelo muy lindo, tus pies son muy lindos y tienes una sonrisa muy bonita.

Asentí, e intenté pensar cinco cosas buenas de mí, pero me costó mucho trabajo, pensé en que era muy ridícula, que todo me daba pena. Sacudí la cabeza y me propuse lograrlo.

—No te alteres, si no encuentras cinco cosas positivas de ti empieza con tres por un par de días y luego aumentas a cuatro hasta que la próxima semana aquí me digas que tal te fue. Al salir agenda la cita para l aproxima semana. Y le pagas a Mindy.

—Yo no traje dinero, pensé que Edward se iba a encargar de eso.

—Debes de hacerte cargo de tus gastos, por esta vez voy a mandar la cuenta a tu marido pero debes de checar eso —luego se acercó a la puerta y me despidió. La doctora le dijo a la secretaria lo del pago y yo agende la cita para la siguiente semana a la misma hora y el mismo día.

Llegué a casa y me sentí un poco ociosa, recordé a mi adicto a los postres y me puse a hornear, hice galletas con chispas de chocolate y luego un pastel de chocolate que me gustaba mucho, la señora que ayudaba en la casa, me dijo que ella se encargaba de los trastes sucios y eso me gustó mucho, si algo no me gustaba era lavar los trastes y guardarlos. Además Edward había equipado la cocina con todo lo que se pudiera ocupar.

El ama de llaves, era Mónica, una puertorriqueña llena de vida, pasaba según ella de los cincuenta años, pero su vitalidad era asombrosa, entre las dos hicimos la cena una pasta deliciosa y un poco de puré de espinacas para Kai.

Edward entro a la cocina literalmente como un perro olfateando.

—¿Qué huele tan bien? —pregunto mientras revisaba la olla que habíamos desocupado.

—Bueno puede ser el pastel de chocolate, las galletas o la pasta. —le sugerí.

—Creo que es la combinación de todo huele como a casa, así olía la casa de la mamá de Carlisle.

Sin mucha ceremonia tomo una de las galletas y la metió entera a su boca.

—¿Dónde está Kai?

—Dormido —respondió con la boca llena mientras tomaba dos galletas más.

Señalo hacia la sala y cuando llegue a la sala no solo Kai estaba dormido en brazos de una rubia hermoso que podría pasar por hermana de Tanya si no que estaba muy acomodada en la sala.

—Ey —me llamo —tu chica —me trono los dedos de una de la mano que tenía libre. —llévate al niño, ya me cansé y soy secretaria, no niñera.

Sin pensarlo asentí y tome a Kai, sería que ¿Edward extrañaba a Tanya y había contratado a un clon de ella para poder sentirse mejor?

Acosté a Kai, y comencé a llenarme de dudas, eso tendría que decirle a la doctora la próxima cita. Para que no se me olvidará corrí a mi cuarto y encontré unas hojas sueltas y un lápiz comencé a escribir de lo que sentía y mis pensamientos. No sé cuánto tardaría, pero un Edward molesto entro a la recamara.

—Bella quiero que bajes y le digas a la secretaria que no puede quedarse a cenar. Ya se comió dos de mis galletas. Yo no le dije que viniera, pero ella es muy insistente.

Ver a Edward como un niño berrinchudo en vez de como un adulto muy molesto era realmente útil.

—Vamos —le dije tomando la mano —vas a tener que seguirme la corriente, tal vez no te guste lo que diga pero en ese momento no lo hagas notar.

Llegamos a la cocina y Mónica estaba limpiando algo en el piso y me miro y señalo a la secretaria.

—No nos presentamos soy Bella, la esposa de Edward —le dije extendiéndole la mano izquierda por que la derecha todavía tenía a Edward tomado de la mano.

—Soy Nicky, la secretaria suplente de Edward, no sabía que estaba casado, hasta hoy —respondió maliciosamente.

—No te preocupes, por cierto ¿quieres que te consiga como llegar a tu casa? Ya es tarde y no es justo que te entretengamos, Edward y yo vamos a cenar en nuestra recamara, tu entiendes no —le dije.

—Pues yo… —comenzó a decir pero Mónica la interrumpió.

—Yo le digo al chofer que la lleve, usted no se preocupe señora Cullen, señorita si me acompaña por acá.

Y así nos deshicimos de ella. Edward estaba contando las galletas en el tupper que las habíamos guardado.

—Se comió otra, Bella se comió mis galletas.

—Tranquilo, podemos hacer más y no son tus galletas las hice para todos. Bueno que te parece si descansamos un momento antes de comer, estoy cansada —le dije.

Edward ni siquiera se molestó en contestarme hizo un ademan con la mano. Antes de ir a nuestra recamara pase a ver a Kai que estaba despertando y al verme quiso que lo cargara, me recosté en un cómodo sillón con Kai, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Sentí como Edward me cargaba pero me hice la dormida y me acomodé en su pecho.

Al llegar a la cama Kai se despertó y yo intente fingir que también lo hacía, no estaba segura de que lo hubiera logrado ya que él solo movió la cabeza.

—Bella, tienes que comer, yo ya comí. Voy a salir, no me esperes despierta —y así salió de la habitación.

Baje a comer con Kai, Mónica me estaba esperando. Mil ideas pasaban por mi mente ¿a donde había ido? ¿Estaría viendo a alguien más? ¿Cómo le planteaba a Edward mis dudas?

—No piense tanto que hasta acá veo las ideas —me dijo Mónica con una enorme sonrisa, señora el señor salió a hacer ejercicio, me supongo que no se lo dijo, pero yo vi como llevaba su maleta del gimnasio.

—Gracias, ya se abra dado cuenta que nuestro matrimonio no es normal.

—Señora… —dijo pero arrugué la cara.

—Yo te digo Mónica y tú a mi Bella, si me dices señora espero que alguien más conteste.

—Me parece perfecto, pero no me digas Mónica, dime Moni.

El resto de la tarde jugué con Kai, luego entre Mónica y yo lo bañamos y le leí un par de cuentos, peor de mi mente no salía a donde había ido Edward.

¿iría realmente al gimnasio? ¿Tantas horas en el gimnasio? O tal vez la maleta era solo para despistar, me levanté de la cama y sentí algo raro en el estómago, como gas que se movía. Le preguntaría al doctor en la siguiente cita

No tenía nada de sueño, busqué algún libro pero la verdad es que mi mente estaba en mil cosas al a vez, me preguntaba sobre mí, sobre lo que sentía y de pronto recordé la tarea de la doctora.

Me levanté del sillón donde estaba y me fui al vestidor. Estaba en pijama, era un short pequeño y una playera de tirantes. Me pare frente a los espejos y enfrentarme a mi imagen fue realmente shokeante, primero me mire la cara, era como si ya no fuera yo, sí era yo, pero más madura, ya no parecía una niña como siempre me decía la gente, mi cuerpo estaba cambiando mire mi estómago ahora era abultado solo un poco pero ya no era plano. Mi busto estaba si no más grande si más redondo, mi cuerpo se preparaba para lo que venía, mis caderas estaban diferentes. Aspire hondo y luego intente comenzar.

No podía recordar muchas cosas de las que me dijo la doctora, pensé primero en decirme que era poco torpe, pero noté que era algo negativo, luego pensé en decirme que era agradable para ser tan tonta, pero otra vez estaba ahí lo negativo

Me dije _Vamos Bella_ en voz alta y empecé con algo básico.

—Tienes unos ojos bonitos —eso ya había comenzado —Cocinas muy delicioso, tus dedos de los pies son muy lindos —reí por eso, pero me sentí bien de poderme decir tres cosas, pero podía hacerlo mejor —tus dientes están parejos —bien llevaba cuatro cosas, solo faltaba una más —eres buena mamá. —me dije al final con certeza y sí, me sentía buena mamá.

Con una sonrisa me di la vuelta y me encontré a Edward parado en donde no podía verlo en los espejos.

—¿Qué hacías? ¿por qué te veías en el espejo y te decías cosas bonitas? —sin dejar de tocar mi estómago me preguntaba, la manera en la que me tocaba me hacía anhelar más, me hacía sentir más.

Tratando de que mi voz sonora bien respondí —Estoy haciendo mi tarea, me mando la doctora.

Él se separó de mí y camino hacia el closet, comenzó a desvestirse y yo me quedé parada viendo cómo se quitaba la ropa, me lamí los labios cuando se quitó el pantalón y ya no tenía nada en la parte superior, Dios, era glorioso, su cuerpo estaba mejor, como no lo había notado.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —me comentó irónico.

—Sí —respondí mientras asentía cual muñeco, volví a lamerme los labios y Edward se acercó lentamente toco mi cara y comenzó a besarme, el beso comenzó algo violento pero poco a poco fue tomando un tono más sensual, más bonito.

Poco a poco sin despegarnos comenzamos a caminar hacia la cama, caímos en ella y ya ahí Edward comenzó a desnudarme, acariciaba mi cuerpo lentamente como si yo fuera lo más importante, como si yo fuera algo hermoso que admirar.

Después de eso lo único que puedo decir es que dormí con una cara de felicidad el resto de la noche. Edward me había hecho el amor, me había hecho sentir hermosa y amada. Ta vez si tuviera arreglo nuestro matrimonio.

Me desperté y vi la hora eran casi las ocho de la mañana y Edward ya no estaba. Me desperecé y fui por r Kai, lo encontré intentando pararse en la cuna al verme sonrió y luego comenzó a aplaudir.

Fue un momento mágico, ver como me reconocía y le gustaba verme, comenzaba a balbucear y yo sentía que ese balbuceo que hacia cuando me veía era una mamá.

A partir de ahí no tuve tiempo de quedarme quieta, estaba decidida a hacer algo para mí, vi cursos de repostería, eran solo dos horas diarias.

Tendría que hablarlo con mi gruñón favorito, lo mejor sería ablandarlo antes de decirle cualquier cosa, así que haría galletas de triple chocolate.

Comencé con las galletas mientras Kai gateaba en la cocina persiguiendo un carrito de juguete. Moni hacia la cena y le echaba un ojo.

La puerta se abrió algo brusca, mala señal.

—Hola —salude, pero don gruñón me miraba y fruncía el ceño.

—Sabes que mi terapeuta me llamo para llamarme la atención porque no pudiste pagar la consulta y tú no me dijiste nada.

—Lo olvide, fue el día que vino tu secretaria y se comió tus galletas.

—Tenemos que hacer algo para solucionar el problema, no confió en ti para darte dinero, pero mi terapeuta dice que tengo que darte una oportunidad o algo así, lo he pensado y voy a darte una tarjeta con límite de crédito y si necesitas más me avisas. Pero no le digas a tu terapeuta por le dirá al mío y eso no ayudará a que yo avance en mis sesiones. Y no me gusta no avanzar.

Lo miré y decidí soltarle lo del curso de repostería.

—Edward, quiero ir a un curso de repostería. Si tú me dejas ir yo no digo nada.

—Pásame los datos, lo que me recuerda mañana iremos a comprarte un celular y lo que necesites tú y Kai. ¿Qué huele tan bien?

—Estoy haciendo galletas de triple chocolate —intente sonar lo más inocente posible.

—Yo cuido a Kai y has también de las otras, tienes todo lo que necesitas o quieres que vaya a traer lo que te falte —sonreí, cambiaba tanto cuando se trataban de postres.

—Voy a revisar y te digo, pero podemos pedir las cosas por internet y llegan rápido.

—Me gusta esa idea, revisa y yo voy a trabajar un rato desde casa. —tomo a Kai del piso y lo elevo jugando con él —me llevare a este pequeñajo.

Luego de decirle a Mónica que iba a hacer más galletas, ambas reímos.

—Ese señor Cullen parece un niño pequeño con los postres y las galletas.

Tenía todo así que me concentre en las galletas. Edward llego cuando apenas se habían empezado a enfriar pero sin importarle el y Kai comieron galletas.

Tantas que después ya no querían cenar nada y Kai estaba enfadoso. Tuve que llamarle la atención a Edward, él entendió y prometió que ya no dejaría que Kai comiera tantas galletas, luego cuando baje por agua Mónica me comento que Edward había guardado las galletas en un tupper y se lo había llevado a su oficina.

Me gustaba cuando parecía un niño pequeño, pero seguía lastimándome con sus palabras o acciones, el día siguiente fue emocionante, fui a inscribirme al curso, no sé cómo había hecho Edward, pero al otro día en mi mesa de noche estaba la tarjeta y dinero en efectivo. Había dejado a Kai con Mónica. Luego de pagar la inscripción y unos materiales, le pedí al chofer que me llevara a un mercado sobre ruedas que se ponía cerca de la casa, me agrado caminar y comprar lo que quería cocinar.

Mientras miraba los puestos pensé en muchas cosas, en pero sobre todo quería hablar con Edward, necesitábamos aclarar cosas. Esperaba que durante la cena pudiéramos hablarlo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta la forma de domar/ablandar a Edward? ¿Quién quiere galletas?

BEsos con babas para todas, espero leernos pronto.

Beso doble a Verk, Yoliki, Nyx-88, isabelmoon, brigitte, edith, missy, Adriu, cavendano13, leonor, angelita, patymdn, Jane Bells y jupy, gracias por regalarme una sonrisa.


End file.
